Terra Di Fiamma
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après "Une mission banale". Deux jeunes femmes: Une meneuse et une qui préfère suivre, mais toutes deux craintives et sauvages. Sur un coup de dés le destin les fait se rencontrer. -EN PAUSE-
1. Un anniversaire bien triste

**Disclaimer : **_**Le domaine utilisé pour cette fiction appartient à Akira Amano. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**_

**NdlA :**_** Bonjour ! J'avais dit que je ne le ferais pas, mais je l'ai fait. Je publie donc le prologue de Terra Di Fiamma, et ce pour me forcer à écrire dessus, sinon elle va prendre la poussière et je vais l'oublier, ce qui serait dommage vu que j'ai écrit déjà sept chapitres. Et puis si ça plait, tant mieux, sinon, bah ça me fera une fic à améliorer. Précision, c'est la suite de "Une mission banale".**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture (j'espère)!**_

* * *

**Un anniversaire bien triste**

Dès son réveil, Daniela sut qu'il devait être tard, de par la température qui régnait dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, qu'elle partageait avec une autre détenue, Jessica. Elle resta allongée, les yeux fermés, les oreilles aux aguets, à l'affut de n'importe quel bruit qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un danger pour elle et ses compagnons d'infortune. Ne décelant que des chuchotements venant de la pièce voisine, celle que ses amis appelaient Dani inspira profondément et prit une pose plus confortable dans son lit.

A partir du moment où son cerveau s'était mis en marche, elle sentait que ce jour était spécial, mais quoi ? Tracassée par cette idée, elle se leva et se prépara pour aller prendre sa douche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans la glace que la lumière se fit dans son esprit : aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, et cela faisait exactement sept ans qu'elle avait été enlevée à sa famille. Famille étant un bien grand mot, quand il s'agissait de qualifier sa belle-mère qui, dès la mort de son père, s'était empressée de se remarier, la mettant dans une pension pour jeune fille, d'où on l'avait kidnappée durant une sortie scolaire à Naples trois mois plus tard.

Daniela rit in petto. Dans le genre remake de Blanche Neige et les sept nains, on faisait mieux, sauf que là, ils étaient sept au total, et non huit.

Au début de sa captivité, Daniela avait refusé de s'alimenter, se défendant bec et ongles, contre ses ravisseurs, et elle en avait amoché plus d'un, certains en garderaient le souvenir toute leurs vies, faisant d'eux ses plus fervents admirateurs et les spectateurs les plus assidus aux séances de tortures, qu'ils appelaient pompeusement, des séances de travail.

Ils avaient fini par trouver le truc : ils l'a laissait s'affaiblir jusqu'à la dernière limite, puis venaient pour la ligoter à son lit et lui mettre tout un tas de sondes, intraveineuses et tutti quanti pour la garder vivante et en forme.

Le seul hic, dans cette pratique, c'est qu'attachée, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire subir ce qu'ils voulaient : leurs expériences. Elles consistaient principalement à stresser Daniela, en l'attaquant de toutes parts, jusqu'à qu'elle puise dans ses pouvoirs pour se protéger. Et quand la jeune fille utilisait ses pouvoirs, elle ne faisait pas dans la dentelle : Elle créait d'immenses boules d'énergies de ses mains, qu'elle projetait sur tout ce qui la menaçait. Malheureusement, elle ne maitrisait pas complètement ces sphères, et finissait toujours comme les infrastructures, en piteux état, donc.

Ces exercices barbares durèrent un an. Puis, les expériences se firent plus vicieuses, ce qui laissait supposer un changement dans le personnel dirigeant. Comment ? Ils lui avaient amenés des compagnons de cellule, nouvelles victimes de leurs esprits dérangés. Cette tactique avait portée ses fruits, puisque pour les protéger, Daniela avait dû apprendre par la plus brutal des manières à contrôler et cibler ses attaques, pour ne pas blesser les autres.

En parlant de compagnons, il allait falloir qu'elle sorte de la douche, parce que depuis un moment, quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte, lui criant de sortir, ou d'allumer l'eau chaude du moins, avant d'attraper la mort.

_'Trop tard… La mort m'a déjà attrapée'_.

Ce devait être Guiseppe ou Gabriel, elle penchait plus pour Guiseppe, qu'elle surnommait affectueusement Sep, et qui se prenait de temps en temps pour sa mère.

Sep, son plus vieil et fidèle ami, pensait Daniela en sortant de la douche pour s'habiller dans la chambre. Tout en hésitant entre deux hauts ridiculement identiques, elle repensait aux débuts de Guiseppe.

Avant d'atterrir dans leurs cellule commune, Sep' était ce qu'on appelle un vagabond. Vivant aux grès de ses envies, allant où le vent le portait, il avait été capturé dans la rue. Il s'était bien défendu, si on regardait l'état dans lequel il avait été amené à la base : à moitié mort. Prise de pitié, Dani l'avait pansé, soigné et veillé sans relâche jusqu'à qu'il ait reprit connaissance. Il l'avait attaqué dès son réveil, mais forte de ses séances de tortures et du fait qu'il soit encore très affaibli, elle l'avait rapidement mis hors d'état de combattre. Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance et étaient même devenus amis, le fait qu'ils subissent de constantes horreurs y était sans doute aussi pour beaucoup, car il n'était pas dans la nature de Dani de se lier facilement avec les gens, c'était un des points qu'elle avait en commun avec Guiseppe.

Enfin habillée de pied en cape, Dani sorti de la chambre, pour prendre un petit déjeuner frugal, qui était toujours déposé dans leur cuisine minuscule, bien avant que le plus matinal d'entre eux ne s'éveille. Les cheveux humides, elle s'assit à table et adressa un salut de la tête aux personnes assises à table : Guiseppe, Jessica et Alonzo.

Ce dernier avait été le deuxième à arriver, après Guiseppe. C'était un jeune péruvien âgé de dix-sept ans à l'époque, arraché de sa cambrousse à cause du pouvoir qu'il avait le malheur de posséder, celui de « parler au plantes ». Maintenant, âgé de vingt-quatre ans, un physique d'armoire à glace, portant de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui arrivaient au creux des reins, c'était de peu, le plus âgé du groupe. Doté d'une heureuse nature, il se refermait comme une huître à chaque fois qu'_ils_ venaient chercher l'un d'entre eux et ne desserrait pas les dents tant que tous ses camarades n'étaient pas rentrés, en un seul morceau.

Guiseppe et Alonzo s'était au départ déjà posés beaucoup de questions par rapport au fait que Daniela ait été capturée la première et sur la raison de leurs présences dans cet endroit. Les hommes de mains qui les avaient enlevés n'avaient pas daignés répondre à leurs questions, ce qui les aurait d'ailleurs étonnés. La réponse était apparue d'elle-même lorsqu'ils avaient, pour la première fois, participés aux expériences que Daniela subissait visiblement depuis quelques temps déjà. Pour sa part, jamais Alonzo ne s'était senti aussi faible, coupable et inutile.

La première fois, donc, ils étaient descendus dans l'arène, inconscient du danger qu'ils couraient et Dani les avait protégés, seule. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à tous ces ennemis en même temps, et Guiseppe et lui avaient été touchés. Jamais Alonzo n'oublierais le cri de rage qu'elle avait poussé en les voyant blessés, même s'ils étaient des inconnus pour elle. C'était à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait anéantie une grande partie du bâtiment, balayant les engins de malheur qui les menaçaient.

Alonzo avait été ébahi, et il était sûr que même ce pragmatique de Guiseppe avait été impressionné. Ils avaient été ramenés dans leur cellule, et Guiseppe et lui avaient insistés pour être laissés seuls avec Daniela, qui avait grand besoin de soins. Ils l'avaient soignée, jours après jours, avaient fait connaissance et s'étaient liés d'amitié. Depuis, il considérait Daniela comme sa petite sœur, même si jamais il n'aurait osé le lui avouer en face.

Alonzo, en réfléchissant, regardait d'un œil moqueur Guiseppe qui avait du mal à se dépêtrer de l'étreinte de la jeune fille accrochée à son bras, Jessica. Il y réussi néanmoins, et alla se cacher derrière Daniela, qui jeta à chacun d'eux un regard mauvais, en raffermissant sa prise sur son bol.

Jessica était une jolie fille aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui avait, dans sa stature et sa manière de se mouvoir, quelque chose de félin. Le fait qu'elle ait des pupilles vert d'eau renforçant le sentiment d'être toisé par un chat lorsqu'elle vous regardait. C'était une gentille jeune fille qui les avait rejoints il y a deux ans, accompagnée dans son infortune par Manfred et Vidal. Son histoire était simple : Elle avait fui sa maison. Son pouvoir était assez gênant, et sa famille, pas des gens recommandables, avait essayé de se servir d'elle. Agir sur un élément changeant comme l'eau était un don fabuleux, mais seulement si on le maîtrisait. En arrivant, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce cher Guiseppe, qui lui, n'y faisait pas attention, préférant lire avec Daniela ou jouer aux échecs avec Gabriel, le dernier de leurs colocataires.

C'est sur ses entrefaites, qu'arriva ledit Gabriel, soupirant devant la mine dépitée de Jessica. Il poussa Guiseppe ('Hé !') pour plaquer un gros bisou sur le front de Daniela qui se cogna les dents sur le bol en grognant.

« - Buono compleanno Caramia !* » lui souhaita-il en s'asseyant entre elle et Jessica.

« - Tsh ! » Pesta Guiseppe en prenant Daniela par les épaules. « Bon anniversaire Dani. » Lui dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Il sourit en regardant Alonzo lui mimer un baiser volé, tandis que Jessica, toute colère disparue lui souriait gentiment en faisant de même, sur l'autre joue.

Le premier bol de café au lait avalé, Daniela se dégagea des bras de Guiseppe pour s'en refaire un autre, tandis que les autres se démenaient à qui mieux mieux pour lui faciliter l'accès au sucre et au lait.

Guiseppe sourit. Dans son malheur, il était heureux. Il était enfermé certes, mais avec des personnes aimables, mais celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux était Daniela. Comme lui, elle aimait lire, écouter de la musique pendant des heures, sans parler. C'était une belle fille. De très longs cheveux noirs, qui n'avait pas vus de ciseaux jusqu'à que Jessica réussisse à la convaincre d'au moins en tailler les fourches. De grands yeux en amandes d'une couleur bleu foncés et une silhouette bien proportionnée. Elle n'était pas maigre, mais musclée, majoritairement à cause des entraînements auxquels ils s'astreignaient tous, et atteignait tous juste les 1m70.

Le regard de Guiseppe passa ensuite, à Manfred et Vidal qui venaient d'entrer, puis à Gabriel. Manfred et Vidal étaient comme des frères, et se ressemblaient même physiquement, avec leurs crinières de cheveux indomptables et leur caractère ombrageux. Ils auraient très bien pu être frères. Ils parlaient peu, mais Guiseppe savait que l'on pouvait compter sur eux, et c'est tout ce qui avait de l'importance pour lui, comme pour les autres.

Gabriel, était arrivé le dernier il y avait de cela un an et demi. Il était français et accessoirement, un mystère. Avec sa haute taille, ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux noirs comme un puits sans fond et son charisme, Guiseppe avait espéré que Jessica reporte sur celui-ci l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui. Hélas, Jessica était une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Gabriel était le seul à en savoir un minimum quant aux raisons de leur présence en ces lieux, qu'il appelait « camp de concentration ». C'était ce qu'il leurs avait appris, d'une voix égale et sans timbre lors de son arrivée.

_-~- Flash-back-~-_

_« -C'est simple. Nous sommes ici, parce que nos flammes de dernière volonté sont des flammes tellement rares, qu'elles relèvent presque de la légende. Les seules personnes connues pour en avoir été dotée étaient le boss de la famille Shimon et ses gardiens._

_- La famille Shimon, c'est qui ça ? » Avait demandé Manfred que tout le monde appelait par son diminutif, Mani._

_« - La famille Shimon, j'en ai déjà entendu parler… » Chuchota Jessica pensivement. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas cette famille qui a été trahie par les Vongola, il y a quelques siècles de ça ? »Demanda-t-elle à Gabriel._

_« - En fait, la légende selon laquelle les Shimon ont disparus à la suite d'une trahison des Vongola n'est qu'à moitié vraie. » Déclara-t-il devant son auditoire tout ouïe. « Les Vongola n'ont pas trahis les Shimon, c'était le gardien du brouillard Vongola, Daemon Spade qui l'a fait. Vongola Primo avait prévu cette possibilité avait déjà envoyé du renfort aux Shimon : Ses cinq autres gardiens. Pour leur sécurité, Giotto Vongola et Cozart Shimon ont donc décidés de faire passer les Shimon pour morts. Ceux-ci étaient, depuis ce moment-là, passés dans la clandestinité, tout en restant sous la tutelle du Primo Vongola. _

_- Mais quel rapport avec nos pouvoirs à nous ? » Demanda Vidal, en prenant ses acolytes à témoin._

_« - Le fait est que les flammes des Shimon sont très puissantes, et un avantage certain dans un combat, car quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent des familles mafieuses utilisent des flammes ayant les attributs du Ciel. Les flammes des Shimon, elles, ont les attributs de la Terre : Terre, Marais, Désert, Montagne, Glacier, rivière et forêt ». Gabriel resta silencieux, laissant le temps aux autres de digérer l'information. Mais Daniela fut la plus rapide à comprendre, elle s'adressa à Gabriel en regardant ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois._

_« - Tu veux dire que les boules que je fais de mes mains…_

_-... sont des flammes de dernières volonté, et que celles-ci ont les caractéristiques d'une de celles des Shimon. »_

_Daniela le fixa d'un air atterré, puis regarda les six autres personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de nous? Comment peuvent-ils être aussi surs d'eux? » S'exclama Manfred qui était allongé à même le sol, les deux jambes cassées, résultat d'une épreuve plus corsée que les autres. Gabriel sourit narquoisement._

_« - Que faire avec ces flammes, sinon renverser les Vongola ? C'est LA famille mafieuse la plus puissante, depuis le temps de Giotto et Cozart. Quant à la deuxième question, c'est facile d'y répondre. J'ai la flamme du marais. » Dit-il en faisant apparaitre une boule presque translucide au-dessus de sa main tendue, qu'il lança sur la porte blindée qui faisait office d'entrée pour les geôliers. Le bruit fit sursauter ceux qui se trouvaient derrière, et résonna encore un moment dans les oreilles de Guiseppe. Heureusement pour le gardien qui se trouvait derrière la porte, celle-ci était renforcée et c'est pourquoi la boule de Gabriel n'y fit qu'un creux. « Montrez-moi les vôtres et je vous dirais à quoi elles correspondent : vous connaissez l'adage, 'seul un fou reconnait un autre fou' »_

_Daniela regarda Guiseppe dans les yeux, lui demandant tacitement son impression, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Daniela se tourna alors vers Gabriel, calme. La terre se mit à gronder, et le gravier qui jonchait le sol de mit à flotter vers le plafond, bientôt suivi par tout se qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Un parpaing d'environ 2 kilos se mit à léviter devant les yeux de Daniela, puis de dirigea à grande vitesse vers Gabriel qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. La pierre le frôla avant de terminer sa course dans le mur devant lequel était assis Gabriel. Daniela se gratta la tête avec d'un air contrit._

_« - Désolée. Je ne peux pas faire plus quand je ne me sens pas particulièrement menacée. » _

_Gabriel fit une grimace vexée avant de se prononcer._

___« - La t_erre.»

_Ensuite haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Guiseppe, assis à droite de Daniela. Celui-ci soupira en faisant apparaitre dans sa main une réplique de la pierre de Daniela, toute de glace, brillant du même bleu que les yeux de celle-ci, et qui suivi__ le même chemin. _

_____« - Le glacier_.»

_Ayant compris le procédé, les autres montrèrent aussi leurs capacité au français. Vidal, flemmard comme pas deux se contenta faire sortir du sol un fauteuil dans lequel il s'installa plus confortablement. _

_____« - La montagne_.»

_Manfred, quant à lui, tendit la main vers Jessica, qui se fit décoiffer consciencieusement par un homme de sable joueur. _

_____« - Le désert_.»

_Agacée par Manfred, Jessica écarta l'homme-sable avec un fin bouclier d'eau translucide, bouclier qui finit sur Vidal qui riait trop fort à son goût. Alonzo, quant à lui, offrit une rose, cueillie sur un rosier fraichement sorti de terre, à Jessica pour la calmer._

_« - La rivière et la forêt. Très bien, nous avons donc bien les sept flammes des Shimon. Ce que je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que nous faisons encore ici ? »_

_Depuis ce moment, tout avait changé. A commencer par leur détermination. Ils avaient décidés de cesser de subir les expériences, mais de les prendre comme des entraînements, pour leur fuite future. Ils avaient commencés aussi l'entraînement dans leurs cellules et avait exigés d'avoir un habitat décent, arguant que ce n'était pas en les traitant comme des animaux qu'ils les feraient changer d'attitude. _

_Guiseppe avait détruit tous les objets susceptibles d'outrepasser leur intimité dans leur « endroit à eux » comme il l'appelait. Ceux de l'extérieur soupçonnaient surement leurs velléités d'évasion et avaient donc multipliés par dix la sécurité de leur base, ne les faisant sortir pour prendre l'air que la nuit, un par un, des bracelets paralysant aux poignets et aux chevilles et des chaussures plombée pour Dani. Qu'à cela ne tienne. _

_-~- Fin du flash-back-~-_

Guiseppe regardait Daniela qui buvait son deuxième bol, perdue dans ses pensées, regardant fixement le sucrier placé devant elle. Elle qui était là depuis tellement longtemps , et qui avait tellement changée : exit, la sauvageonne. Elle était devenue une force tranquille, toujours là quand quelqu'un avait besoin de soutien, de discuter, ou simplement de compagnie, elle avait naturellement prit la place du pilier de leur petite communauté.

Guiseppe senti son cœur se serrer quand elle rit d'une boutade de Gabriel sur ses cheveux hyper-longs, et se jura que ce serait le dernier anniversaire qu'elle passerait dans cet endroit, sans savoir que, chacun dans son propre cœur, les autres amis de Daniela se juraient la même chose _in petto_ au même instant.

Daniela sentait ses amis d'une humeur plutôt inhabituelle. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre. Elle leurs sourit, un sourire teinté de tristesse. Quand allaient-ils sortir d'ici ? Chacun était tellement plongé dans leurs réflexions respectives, qu'ils sursautèrent tous quand ils entendirent la voix d'un garde qui leur criait de se tenir loin de la porte, sous peine d'électrocution sévère.

Tous ricanèrent, car depuis le temps, ils avaient développés un certain seuil de tolérance à l'électricité. Malgré tout, ils se mirent en ligne contre le mur du fond, en regardant narquoisement le garde ouvrir la porte et leurs jeter un regard craintif avant de balancer à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce qui semblait être un paquet rondelet.

« - Voilà ton nouveau chez toi ! Débrouilles-toi pour trouver quelqu'un qui te donnera ton biberon, baby ! » Rigola-t-il en fermant précipitamment la porte, sans plus se soucier ni du paquet, ni des autres pensionnaires.

Tout le monde se regardait, interdit, les yeux allant de la porte, maintenant close, au paquet qui s'était mis à planer au-dessus du sol. Bientôt, ils purent observer le haut d'un bonnet noir, sur le sommet duquel se trouvait une grenouille estropiée qui tentait à présent de retrouver son équilibre sur une grosse tête ronde. La chose avait deux triangles violet sur ce qui semblait être ses joues, et s'exprimait à présent d'une voix bizarre, face à la porte.

« - Inutile, une porte ne me retiendra pas longtemps. Quand le Boss se rendra compte que je ne reviens pas, il va lancer la Varia à vos trousses. » Déclara calmement la chose qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un bébé. Elle s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, quand elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge dans son dos.

La chose se tourna alors vers Daniela, qui s'était avancé au milieu de la pièce et qui attendait visiblement des explications, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. La chose soupira.

« - Bon sang ! Je déteste vraiment travailler gratuitement… »

* * *

* Bon anniversaire, ma chérie (Traduction de Reverso)


	2. Retour à Namimori

**Disclaimer** : _Le domaine utilisé pour cette fiction appartient à Akira Amano. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire._

**NdlA****:** Un grand merci à 'Ingenuo . dingding' pour son commentaire!

* * *

**Retour à Namimori**

A peine descendue de l'avion, Chrome Dokuro se mit à suer. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Osaka qui contrastait violement avec la fraicheur qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle en quittant Philadelphie. Elle saisit son sac par l'anse, lorsque celui-ci sorti de son coté du tapis et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, afin d'y repérer un taxi pouvant la déposer à la gare.

Une fois assise dans le taxi, elle reposa sa nuque contre l'appuie-tête, en pensant avec lassitude aux trois quart d'heure qu'il allait encore lui falloir pour parvenir à Namimori. Soudain, son téléphone attira son attention sous la forme d'une vibration qu'elle choisit d'ignorer. Elle aurait bien le temps de rappeler la personne quand elle serait au calme dans le train, sans personne susceptible d'écouter sa conversation.

De plus, elle était presque certaine de connaître l'identité du correspondant, mais elle eût un doute : Et si c'était le Boss ? De guerre lasse, elle saisit du bout des doigts l'appareil de malheur, pour voir de qui émanait l'appel en absence , elle rit doucement afin que le chauffeur ne l'entende pas quand elle vit sur l'écran l'image d'une chouette avec de grands yeux bleus.

'_Mukuro-sama. Evidement_.'

Tandis qu'elle souriait, un SMS arriva

« _Bonjour Nagi. Bon retour au Japon. Rappelles moi quand tu pourras parler tranquillement Mukuro_.».

Il l'a connaissait si bien, et savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se faire bombarder de questions à peine descendue de l'avion. Elle le rappellerait du train, et si cela avait été vraiment urgent, il aurait utilisé la télépathie.

Et elle appréciait qu'il ne le fasse qu'en dernier recours pour préserver sa vie privée.

'Non pas que j'en ai une !' Pensa amèrement Chrome.

Hélas, ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Elle avait bien quelqu'un en tête, mais cette personne était, disons, difficile d'approche, et c'était un euphémisme. Sa timidité presque maladive, sur laquelle, ses amies Haru, Hanna et Kyoko travaillaient sans relâche ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas en fuyant qu'elle pourrait trouver l'homme de sa vie.

'_Et revoilà que je repense à ça !_' Se dit Chrome en secouant la tête, comme pour faire partir les images de baisers fiévreux qui lui traversaient l'esprit et la faisait rougir comme une pivoine. (1)

Chrome se rendit dans le wagon qui leur était réservé lorsqu'ils prenaient le train, une manière comme une autre pour le boss de les protéger, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Chrome soupira et posa son sac contre le mur pour s'en faire un oreiller, afin de dormir un peu. En effet, Chrome revenait tout juste d'une mission aux USA, où elle était partie en tant que représentante et gardienne de la brume de la dixième génération Vongola. L'enjeu de cette réunion étant des accords commerciaux entre les Vongola et les Johnston concernant des usines d'extractions de métaux de base. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'ayant pas voulu se rendre à ce rendez-vous, car la Mama était souffrante et il voulait rester auprès d'elle, c'était donc elle qui s'y était collée, faute de gardiens disponibles.

Chrome sourit : La Mama malade, se devrait être le Boss qui s'occuperait des jeunes membres de la famille, ce qui signifiait pour tout le monde que le pauvre boss serait surement au bord de l'apoplexie quand Chrome arriverait au manoir.

Chrome sourit en pensant à la joyeuse bande de braillards qui composait la famille: Son loyal bras droit, Gokudera Hayato, le souriant Yamamoto Takeshi, l'extrême Sasagawa Ryohei et son plus jeune gardien. Celui de la foudre, Lambo Bovino, qui ne loupait pas une occasion de faire tourner le Boss en bourrique, même s'il adorait celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère. Le fait que ces trois autres gardiens soient en permanence en train de brider Lambo ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses.

Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas la Famille, avaient coutume de dire que les gardiens les plus calmes étaient ceux de la brume et du nuage, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres, souvent jaune d'ailleurs. Car au sein de la Famille, tout le monde savait que c'était ces deux-là qui posaient le plus de problèmes. A part quand elle était là, car elle était la seule à pouvoir stopper Mukuro-sama. La gardienne de la brume soupira avec agacement.

'_Décidément, ceux-là ne se laissaient pas sortir de ses pensées aussi aisément qu'elle aurait cru ! Eh non !_'

Peu importe où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait toujours un des membres de la famille en tête: l'insouciante Haru, la souriante Kyoko, la calme Bianchi, la douce Mama, le turbulent Lambo, ou, bien trop souvent à son goût, à Mukuro-sama ou Monsieur Nuage. Chrome soupira encore une fois, et changea de position.

'_Ces deux-là, franchement ! Un jour ils vont me rendre folle_…'

Puis, elle changea le cours de ses réflexions, et s'orienta vers son premier achat vraiment personnel, depuis qu'elle faisait partie des Vongola.

Dans le monde du boss, ses gardiens étaient libres d'aller où bon leurs semblaient et de mener leurs vie comme ils l'entendaient. Et chacun d'eux savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter sur le boss, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Chrome adorait travailler pour Sawada-san.

Le gardien du nuage suivait des études pour devenir professeur d'histoire-géographie, tout en étant à mi-temps co-directeur du lycée de Namimori et président du comité de discipline, charge qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonnée à un autre. Mais si sa nomination à ce poste avait surpris ses ainés, personne ne songea à lui disputer ce titre, car il était mérité, et ce, à l'unanimité. Chrome ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer de faire concilier tous ses emplois du temps.

Gokudera-kun, lui, donnait des cours de piano, à domicile, pour payer ses études d'économie qu'il suivait pour rester aux côtés de son boss et ami. Il avait aussi emménagé dans le manoir de la famille, que Vongola Nono avait offert à Nana Sawada le jour où il avait constaté que la maison de Iemitsu était surpeuplée. Ce geste avait soulagé tout le monde et ravit le boss. Ainsi, il avait pu proposer à son gardien de la tempête une chambre. Chambre que Gokudera avait acceptée en pleurant de joie, évitant ainsi les tracas de son loyer à payer.

Depuis, tous les amis du Boss avaient une chambre attitrée chez les Sawada, certains l'utilisant comme adresse principale, comme elle-même, Gokudera-kun ou sa sœur. Certains ne l'utilisaient que comme pied à terre pour diverses raisons, comme Haru, Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei ou Takeshi Yamamoto qui habitaient encore officiellement chez leurs parents, ou encore comme Lancia-san quand il était de passage.

Ou bien comme Hibari qui l'utilisait plus souvent que l'on voulait bien le croire. A l'instar de la première génération, si le gardien de la tempête était le bras droit du Boss, celui du nuage était lui, son homme de confiance. Et c'était toujours à Hibari-san que le boss confiait les missions de renseignement délicates. Personne, à part Nana Sawada et le Boss ne savait qu'elle chambre il occupait, même si Chrome soupçonnait le gardien du nuage d'avoir exigé un étage, ou au moins une aile du manoir imposant. Heureusement que ce manoir était retiré profondément dans la forêt qui bordait le temple de Namimori, sinon l'immense bâtisse aurait attiré bien des curieux…

Le tueur de la famille, Yamamoto Takeshi, quant à lui vivait ses deux passions à fond : L'une, publique, était toujours le baseball et l'autre, létale et connue de la famille seule, la voix du sabre. Ce qui n'avait réjoui que moyennement son mentor, Superbi Squalo de la Varia. Mais Yamamoto-kun avait réussi à trouver les mots pour calmer son mentor: Il ne pourrait pas partiquer le baseball ad vitam eternam, donc il en profitait pour l'instant.

Lambo et I-Pin continuaient leurs études sous l'œil attentif d'Hibari, qui avait un don déconcertant pour s'entendre avec ses (futurs-) élèves, même s'il avait dû en mordre plusieurs, à mort, malgré cela, ses méthodes d'enseignements portaient leurs fruits, dixit Reborn-san.

Sasagawa Ryohei, le gardien du soleil, lui, avait été champion de boxe des poids moyen du Japon, mais à cause d'une blessure, il avait dû abandonner la boxe, mais ceci n'était que la version officielle. L'officieuse étant qu'il ne pouvait pas emmener Kyoko tout le temps et qu'il ne supportait pas le fait de se séparer de sa petite sœur. Donc depuis il travaillait officiellement pour les Vongola en tant que représentant officiel et supportait les railleries de Gokudera sur son problème, auxquelles Ryohei répliquait que lui ne tournait pas de l'oeil devant la sienne et cela se terminait générallement en baston.

Chrome quant à elle, comme Sasagawa-kun, faisait le va-et-vient, dans le monde entier au frais de la famille, pour représenter les Vongola quand le boss ne pouvait pas le faire, et elle travaillait en collaboration avec les autres gardiens quand la situation le rendait nécessaire, souvent Sasagawa et Yamamoto et dernièrement, Hibari. De ce fait, le boss n'était connu que d'un nombre restreint de personne, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement ses affaires et sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Chrome rêvait depuis un moment déjà, de vacances. Elle s'en était ouverte au boss, qui lui avait presque forcé la main, pour qu'elle parte sur le champ. Elle avait temporisé, en disant qu'elle partirait quand elle le sentirait et le rassura en lui promettant qu'il serait le premier prévenu, ce dont il ne doutait pas. Et ce qui la faisait sourire en ce moment même sur la banquette du train, était comment, par chance, tout s'était parfaitement goupillé, pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable...

Durant son voyage à Philadelphie, elle avait rencontré un agent immobilier dans un restaurant chinois, qui lui avait proposé à la vente, un chalet, construit dans un arbre, dans une ville située au nord-ouest de la chine, en altitude, ou elle pourrait prendre un repos bien mérité, silencieux et en profitant de la nature environnante. Elle avait tout de suite été séduite par le concept, et voir les photos l'avait confortée dans sa décision. Elle avait donc acheté le chalet, une carte détaillée pour s'y rendre et pris des contacts pour se ravitailler.

Rien que d'y penser, elle souriait béatement, et avait hâte d'en informer le boss, qu'elle retrouverait

'_Dans_… elle regarda sa montre… _une demi-heure_. '

C'est fou le nombre de trucs qui peuvent vous passer par la tête en si peu de temps. Rêvant de son chalet, bien frais, ou elle n'aurait que le bruit du vent dans les branches, et les frondaisons à perte de vue, elle passa le reste du voyage.

'_Vraiment, j'ai hâte d'y être'_

_Namimori's University :_

La faculté de Namimori avait été construite deux ans auparavant. C'est que qui avait motivé le Dixième du nom pour continuer ses études dans la branche économie et management. Son, maintenant, officiel bras droit, Gokudera Hayato et le non moins terrifiant Hibari Kyoya avaient aussi décidés de l'intégrer. L'un parce qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer de son précieux boss et l'autre, pour parfaire sa formation pour devenir enseignant et principal du lycée de Namimori.

Pour l'instant, Sawada Tsunayoshi se trouvait en cours de comptabilité, et comme à son habitude, il rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention, dans la cours de l'école. Il s'agissait de Chrome qui se dirigeait vers le hall. A peine venait-il de la voir, que la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit et il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, entrainant Hayato dans son sillage. Une fois dans le couloir, Tsuna activa le pas, se réjouissant, avec une certaine anxiété néanmoins, du retour de sa gardienne de la brume. Gokudera lui demanda la raison de son empressement.

« - Chrome est revenue, et on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas qu'elle se sauve devant tout ce monde. Expliqua Tsuna à Gokudera. Elle devait me donner son rapport à la pause, mais là, elle doit être dans le hall envahi d'élève et doit surement paniquée. Gokudera soupira.

- C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'habitue toujours pas à être constamment entourée d'une foule. Mais je ne pense pas que ça pose problème cette fois-ci. » Dit Hayato en pointant du doigt Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko Sasagawa et Haru Miura qui étaient autour de la nouvelle arrivée, les deux dernières tenant chacune, une main de Chrome dans la sienne.

C'était un charmant tableau pour Tsuna, qui se mit aussitôt à sourire niaisement en regardant Kyoko, celle qui possédait son cœur. Pendant qu'ils descendaient, Chrome était arrivée dans la cour intérieure de la fac, et était tombée, par chance sur ces amies qui lui avait tenues compagnie.

Tsuna voulut se diriger vers elles, mais il fut stoppé par le bras puissant que le grand-frère de Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei, avait passé autour de ces épaules, énervant par ce geste Gokudera qui le jugeait trop familier.

- Yo Sawada ! Comment va ? Je viens de finir mon cours de soutien à l'EXTREME et retourne à la maison. Comme je t'ai vu dans la cours, j'ai décidé de venir te proposer d'entrer dans mon club de boxe. Alors ? Lui demanda ardemment le gardien du soleil Vongola, tandis que Gokudera dégageait Sawada et qu'il se mettait à insulter copieusement l'ex-boxeur. Chrome se dirigeait vers eux, avec ses trois amie, tandis que Tsuna remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

D'un œil objectif, Tsuna observa sa gardienne.

Elle avait pris du poids, depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux, et il s'en félicitait. Elle avait aussi pris des formes, comme les autres, surtout au niveau de la poitrine, qui sans être énorme, ne passait pas inaperçue. Le fait qu'elle soit vêtue d'une jupe courte et d'un chemisier blanc y était pour beaucoup.

Tsuna se baffa mentalement en constatant le cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, puis reporta son regard sur Chrome qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui et souriait doucement. Oui, sa gardienne de la brume était vraiment jolie, pour preuve, les regards intéressés des représentants de la gente masculine présents dans la cour et aux alentours. Tsuna sourit en retour à Chrome, tout en cherchant discrètement du regard quelqu'un qui n'aurait, à sa connaissance, pas du tout apprécié que Chrome se fasse reluquer comme ça.

Heureusement pour eux, et malheureusement pour lui, Chrome se jeta à son cou, et lui planta une bise retentissante sur la joue. Tsuna rougit, mais lui rendit son étreinte, faisant soupirer Haru et quelques autres filles qui regardaient la scène de loin. Kyoko, elle les regardait en souriant.

Il les entraina vers le portail externe, pour pouvoir parler sans être regardés comme des animaux de foire.

Ils discutèrent brièvement, puis Tsuna libéra Chrome qui paraissait tomber de fatigue et ils retournèrent en cours, après avoir obtenu la promesse de Chrome qu'ils se retrouveraient au manoir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Tsuna eut envie de jeter un coup d'œil au toit, mais rien de spécial n'accrocha son regard.

S'il n'avait pas été si loin du toit, il aurait surement vu un canari jaune qui chantait en voletant, avant de se poser sur l'index qu'on lui tendait.

* * *

(1) Durant les derniers chapitres d'une mission banale.


	3. Habituels soucis

**Habituels soucis**

_Sur le toit de la Namimori's University :_

A son habitude, Hibari Kyôya prenait le soleil sur le toit. Il avait toujours préféré le toit, mais pas pour les même raisons qu'il aimait celui du lycée de Namimori.

Au lycée, il aimait s'y retrouver car il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'y rendre et qu'il était facile de surveiller l'entrée, tout en restant allongé au soleil. A la faculté, par contre, le toit était le seul endroit où les hordes de filles en chaleur de la faculté lui fichait la paix. Elles avaient peur de monter sur le toit parce que contrairement à celui de Namimori, il y avait huit étages entre le sol et celui-ci, et que la plupart des donzelles avaient le vertige.

Ce matin, il était donc sur le toit. L'approche de cette satanée fête de la Saint Valentin y était pour grand-chose, mais il ne sentait pas le courage de descendre et de recevoir les chocolats de toutes ces filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule pensée parasite qu'il voulait pouvoir étudier en paix.

En parlant de ça, voilà que son petit compagnon à plume se mettait à chanter l'hymne de Namimori, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu chanter…à bien y penser, il n'avait plus chanté depuis qu'ils étaient rentré de cette mission, certes accomplie, mais qui c'était terminé sur une note étrange. Ils s'étaient battus, avaient gagnés et avaient fait passer leurs messages : une mission banale en somme et qui s'était terminée pour lui avec une gueule de bois phénoménale.

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour exposer l'autre côté de son visage aux rayons réchauffant de l'astre solaire. Il soupira, de bien être cette fois, car il avait toujours aimé la sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Malheureusement, avec sa peau claire il était sujet aux coups de soleil. Bronzer habillé avait été un compromis acceptable, pensait-il avant que le son de son canari ne lui mette la puce à l'oreille.

'_Si Hibird chante_…'

Hibari se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Il atteignit rapidement le garde-corps et regarda dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait et qu'Hibird avait vu bien avant lui.

Chrome Dokuro, la gardienne de la brume dixième génération avançait dans la cours de son université, altière, d'une démarche souple et cadencée, faisant danser sa jupe courte sur ses jolies cuisses.

'_Ainsi elle est revenue, plus vite que je ne le pensais_' Se dit Hibari.

Elle était vêtue d'une jupe trop courte à son goût, un chemisier blanc qui lui semblait, vu d'ici, assez tendu au niveau du torse, et ses éternelles bottines qui lui arrivaient aux genoux.

'_Il faudrait que je dise à Sawada que de telle tenue n'était pas appropriées'_. Nota-t-il dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Hibari s'appuya sur la rambarde, et continua à regarder la scène en contrebas. Elle se jeta sur Sawada Tsunayoshi et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Hibari senti un pincement mais il se morigéna. Depuis qu'il connaissait Dokuro, il l'avait toujours connut très affectueuse avec le Boss, c'était peut-être le seul avec qui elle se laissait totalement aller, chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire, pas même Mukuro.

Penser à l'illusionniste qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains le fit grincer des dents. En parlant de chose qui le faisait grincer des dents, voir ces jeunes hommes aussi en contre bas le faisait grincer des dents. Il les voyait se poussant du coude et la montrant du doigt, pour les plus discrets. Les moins discrets, eux, parlait en faisant carrément des gestes pour mimer la poitrine de Chrome et ses longues jambes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sortit ses tonfas et se tenait prêt à sauter du toit directement sur les imprudents, mais ce qui le retint, fut les regards inquiets que lançait Sawada dans toutes les directions et la hauteur du saut qu'il avait failli faire. Kyoya contrôla difficilement les pulsions de meurtres qui lui venaient d'il ne savait où, Sawada avait bien assez de soucis sans avoir à, en plus, devoir essayer de l'empêcher de tuer tous ces herbivores pervers.

Soudain, un bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner en position de combat, les tonfas prêts à l'emploi, mais tomba nez à nez avec la bande de pucelles qu'il passait son temps à fuir. Le bruit qui l'avait alerté était le bruit d'un déclencheur d'appareil photo. Bon sang ! Il avait été trop obnubilé par les herbivores du bas, qu'il n'avait pas entendu ceux du haut.

Parfait. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et faire peur à un troupeau d'herbivore restait encore dans ses cordes.

« - Je vais vous mordre à mort. Dit-il calmement. » Les filles s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes, par contre, Hibari ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient toutes le nez en sang, alors qu'il ne les avait même pas touchée. Il avait d'abord haussé un sourcil, puis avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre un jour les femmes. Il allait reprendre son observation, quand il s'aperçut avec colère qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des filles sur le toit, puisque qu'il y avait encore trois animaux, masculins, à moitié mort d'hémorragie sur le toit.

Il ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Une fois les derniers herbivores évacués à l'infirmerie par Kusakabe, le pitbull de Namimori se remit à balayer la cours du regard pour retrouver ses cibles.

Il retrouva les Vongola devant le portail de l'université. Apparemment, ils avaient finis et Dokuro s'apprêtait visiblement à prendre congé.

Hibari réfléchissait. Malgré le fait qu'il s'était abruti dans le travail, suivait ses cours supplémentaires et assumait ses charges de président du Lycée de Namimori, de Président du conseil de discipline et de gardien du Nuage, Hibari dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il trainait à la fac dans l'espoir que Dokuro se pointe pour voir son précieux boss.

Il entendait encore les hennissements du cheval fou à ce propos « Peut-être est-il temps d'arrêter de te voiler la face… » Bah. De toute façon, il la verrait peut-être ce soir ? Il est vrai que c'était un jeudi DVD pour les filles, mais peut-être pourraient-ils se croiser dans un couloir ?

« Qui es-tu ? Le Kyoya que je connais ne se cache pas quand il veut quelque chose. Et tu ferais mieux de te secouer les puces, parce que sinon, quelqu'un d'autre va partir avec. »

Non, ce n'était pas son style de se cacher. Il irait lui parler, quand il le jugerait utile. Fort de sa nouvelle décision, il se rallongea sur le sol, regarda un moment Hibird voleter avant de tendre un doigt pour que le volatile se pose. Il lui donnait le tournis à force voler ainsi au-dessus de lui.

_Classe avancée d'anglais, Namimori's University :_

Gokudera Hayato était perdu dans ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le boss prendre des notes. Heureusement pour lui, et contrairement à toutes attentes, si son boss n'était pas doué en général, il l'était pour les langues vivantes. Il soupira. Cette fille, Chrome Dokuro était avait l'air crevée, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas été étonné quand le Juudaime lui avait proposé de prendre des vacances, une nouvelle fois. Sur le coup, il avait cru qu'elle refuserait comme les autres fois, mais il avait été surpris quand celle-ci avait accepté avec joie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

A l'étonnement général, elle leurs avait parlé, à grands renforts de gestes qui avaient faillis éborgner Haru, de sa dernière acquisition, une cabane, dans le nord-ouest de la Chine. Elle était contente que le boss lui propose des vacances, et lui avait demandé, inquiète, si son absence ne lui poserait pas trop de problème. Hayato avait failli dire que oui, mais devant la mine de papier mâché de la gardienne, il avait préféré se taire.

Ils avaient ensuite dus retourner en cours, mais pas avant que les filles aient rappelées à la brume que l'on était jeudi, et par conséquent, le Jeudi DVD. Chrome habitant chez les Vongola, les autres la rejoindraient sur le coup des 19h, au manoir.

'Encore une longue soirée en perspective…'

Pensa Gokudera. Car, comme tous les affiliés des Vongola le savaient, Jeudi DVD pour les filles était synonyme de Jeudi BBQ pour les mecs. Donc, encore une soirée qui se terminerait en bataille rangée à coup sûr. Bof. Il en avait l'habitude, et il ne reculait jamais devant une bataille, et si l'un de ces idiots touchait à un cheveu du Juudaime... Il fit un sourire carnassier au tableau qui fit blêmir la prof d'anglais.

Sawada, quant à lui, avait des frissons dans le dos, frissons qui s'expliquèrent quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil, Gokudera sourire d'un air inquiétant.

Il avait complètement oublié le Jeudi DVD des filles aujourd'hui, entre son entraînement avec Colonello, la bataille avec Lambo 'A cause d'un bouton d'acné' pour le faire aller au lycée ce matin, le départ de sa mère pour convalescence en Italie aux côtés de son père la veille, la visite de Dino prévue ce soir même, le devoir de math sur lequel il s'était arraché les cheveux une bonne partie de la nuit et la journaliste qui le suivait partout comme une ombre, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Heureusement, Yamamoto l'avait calmé et Gokudera lui avait rappelé ce qu'ils étudiaient en cours de management : Faire la liste de ce qu'il avait à faire, établir des priorités, analyser les dangers relatifs à chaque tâches, et appliquer les mesures adéquat en conséquences.

Ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait mis les bouchées doubles avec Colonello et lui avait donc fini par lui arracher quelques touffes de poils.

Il avait menacé Lambo de prévenir Hibari s'il ne se bougeait pas pour aller au lycée fissa, il avait demandé au père de Yamamoto de préparer à manger pour lui et sa famille pour ce soir, et envoyé Bianchi à l'aéroport avec les coordonnées du vol de Romario et de son boss avec pour consigne de les récupérer.

Pour la journaliste, Reborn par MSN, lui avait conseillé de, soit l'envoyer sur une autre piste, soit la tuer. Il avait opté pour la première proposition, et Chrome étant en déplacement, qui d'autre était mieux placé que son gardien du brouillard pour faire ce travail ? Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été gratuit, mais il aviserait plus tard.

' Peut-être même que ce que demandait Mukuro serait du domaine du possible, vu que Hibari ne refusait jamais un bon combat' lui avait rappelé Gokudera avec raison. Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse en informer le principal intéressé avant que Mukuro ne lui tombe dessus. Et d'expérience, il savait déjà que cela se retournerait encore contre lui.

'Peut-être pas, Tsuna !' L'avait contredit Yamamoto dans un grand sourire. En effet, Chrome serait de retour, et Dieu seul savait « qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à calmer ces deux allumés. » dixit Gokudera.

Tsuna soupira. Puis il repensa à Chrome. Il était heureux qu'elle accepte enfin de prendre des vacances méritées, d'ailleurs, et se sentait fier d'elle quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était acheté ce truc perdu il-ne-savait-où. Entre les missions qu'il lui donnait aux quatre coins de la terre et les bagarres quotidiennes entre son mentor et Hibari, il comprenait qu'elle devait avoir envie de respirer, mais en pensant cela, le dixième du nom fit la grimace.

' _Est-ce qu'ils la laisseraient seulement partir_ ?'.

Ce à quoi répondait la voix de Reborn, dans sa tête ' C'est toi le boss. C'est à toi de veiller à ce que tous les membres de ta famille soient à l'aise et heureux. Peu importe ce qu'il en coute.'

Et ça il le savait, mais il y avait une idée qui commençait à germer dans son esprit fatigué.

_Manoir des Vongola, Près du Temple de Namimori :_

« - TSUNAAAA ! I-Pin m'a volé mon devoir d'histoire !

- C'est pas vrai ! I-Pin n'a que le sien ! C'est Lambo qui m'a piqué le mien pour le recopier ! Lambo est un sale tricheur !

- Lambo-san ne copie personne ! C'est personne qui copie Lambo-san ! » Répliqua Lambo avec sa logique habituelle en se carapatant dans l'escalier malgré son âge.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers le manoir qui se termina dans la salle d'exposition qui jouxtait le hall d'entrée, plus précisément contre un présentoir sur lequel était posé le vase préféré de Nana Sawada. Tsuna, qui les pourchassait depuis un moment, étant donné que la dispute avait commencée dans son bureau, écarquilla les yeux en voyant le magnifique vase tanguer, il se précipita vers le vase pour l'attraper au vol, mais le rata.

Comme au ralenti, il le vit tomber, vit les airs effarés de I-Pin et Lambo, vit trois paires de pieds pénétrer dans la pièce, et un long filin luisant marron s'enrouler autour du vase. Le vase changea alors de direction, fit une parabole presque parfaite dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans la main d'un Dino rieur armé de son fouet, encadré par un Romario stoïque et une Bianchi blasée.

« - Je vous laisse une journée seuls et je vous retrouve en train d'essayer de réduire en miettes les affaires de la Mamma ? » Demanda Bianchi en prenant le vase des mains de Dino et le remettant à sa place.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement et reposa sa tête par terre, où il s'était retrouvé après son plongeon.

« - Merci Dino. » Chuchota-t-il à bout de souffle.

« - Hahaha ! Pas de problème petit frère ! » Rigola Dino en s'accroupissant aux côtés de Tsuna et lui tapotant l'épaule affectueusement. Voyant que Tsuna ne faisait pas mine de se relever, il lui posa une question.

« Cette journée était-elle si mauvaise que cela ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau en voyant le signe d'acquiescement de son frère cadet. Tsuna allait lui répondre quelque chose, mais un hurlement horrifié lui vrilla les tympans.

« - Haaaaaaaa ! Qu'avez-vous fait au Juudaime ? Juudaime, accrochez-vous ! Juudaime ? Répondez-moi Juudaime ! » Criait Gokudera dans les oreilles de Tsuna, tandis que Romario souriait et que Dino continuait à rire avec Yamamoto qui venait d'arriver en même temps que Gokudera. Celui-ci ne décolérait pas, même après que Tsuna se soit redressé en position assise.

Gokudera se tourna vers Lambo, avec l'intention manifeste de l'égorger, mais celui-ci opéra une retraite stratégique derrière Bianchi, ce qui eut pour résultat un Gokudera gémissant en proie à ses habituels maux de ventre.

« - Si vous continuez à faire du bruit, je vous mords tous à mort. » Annonça le gardien du Nuage Vongola, qui descendait les escaliers du premier étage, accompagné de son fidèle Kusakabe.

« -Yo Kyoya. Ca faisait un bail. Comment ça va ? » Lui demanda Dino, qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un 'Tsh' dédaigneux alors que Kyoya entrait dans la salle de séjour et se servait un verre d'orangeade. Tetsuga Kusakabe, lui, saluait amicalement son presque meilleur ami Romario.

Pendant ce temps, Takeshi et Tsuna étaient occupés à transporter Hayato, qui imitait une serpillère, dans la salle de séjour, suivis de Bianchi et Dino, quand une voix râleuse se fit entendre derrière porte close de l'entrée.

« - Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on est obligés de venir manger ici tous les soirs, Mukuro-sama. Je suis fatigué de voir ces abrutis de Vongola !

- Ken, calmes-toi, ils pourraient t'entendre.

- ET ALORS ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait peur d'eux, n'est-ce pas Mukuro-sama ?

- Nfufufu…

- Je suis sure que vous venez pour elle Mukuro-chan. Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec cette fille ? Je suis bien plus jolie, bien plus…

- Fermes là, stupide femme ! Bon sang, je préfère l'autre, elle est bien plus silencieuse-pyon ! »

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sur un bel homme élancé, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise anthracite sans plis.

« - Entrez ou restez dehors, mais faites-le en silence ou je vous mords à mort.

- Nfufufu… »

Il était 18h45.

Chrome s'était réveillée en sursaut au doux son de la voix de Gokudera qui hurlait quelque part vers le salon du manoir, et vu comme il criait, il avait dû arriver quelque chose au boss. Elle allait se précipiter en bas, quand elle reconnut le rire de Yamamoto Takeshi, et celui non moins reconnaissable du boss des Cavallone.

Elle soupira en souriant. Elle n'avait dû rater qu'un énième gag de son boss. Elle s'étira en baillant et se leva.

En arrivant, la première chose qu'elle avait faite était de prendre un long bain. Bain, durant lequel son mentor et ami, Mukuro l'avait à nouveau appelé. Elle avait mis le téléphone sur haut-parleur et avait discuté avec lui durant une bonne demi-heure, depuis sa baignoire.

Elle avait surtout ressentie une joie malsaine en entendant MM râler à côté de Mukuro-sama parce qu'il l'appelait toujours elle, elle en avait donc rajouté une couche, sachant que Mukuro aussi devait avoir mis son téléphone sur haut-parleur. Elle informa Mukuro-sama que oui, elle allait parfaitement bien, et qu'à l'instant présent, elle se délassait dans un bain mousseux à la senteur « Bois de Santal ».

Il avait ri et lui avait demandé en flirtant outrageusement si elle avait besoin d'aide, ou si elle voulait qu'il vienne pour lui frotter le dos, question qui avait dû mettre fin aux souffrances de sa chère MM, car elle n'entendit qu'un bruit bizarre de gargouillis à l'autre bout du fil.

Il lui avait ensuite dit qu'ils arrivaient avant de raccrocher sur un « A tantôt » grave et suave.

Enfin prête, vêtue d'une longue robe d'été améthyste faisant ressortir ses yeux et les cheveux lâchés, elle descendit dans le hall juste à temps pour ouvrir la porte à ses trois amies qui étaient accompagnées de Ryohei et du père de Yamamoto Takeshi, lourdement chargés.

Elle aida les filles à transporter leurs parts de nourriture à l'étage où se trouvait leur salon attitré pour leurs fameuses soirées DVD, mais qui servait aussi de salle de réunion au Boss et à ses gardiens en temps de crise.

Elles arrangèrent leur coin habituel, avant de redescendre pour saluer les garçons, en polémiquant sur le film qu'elles regarderaient ce soir. Arrivées en bas de l'escalier, elles entendirent un grands fracas, et elles soupirèrent de concert.

Chrome se mit devant elles les protéger avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de séjour sur …'Enfer et damnation !'.


	4. Bagarre et prévisions de vacances

**Bagarre et prévisions de vacances**

_Salle de séjour, Manoir Vongola, Namimori :_

Chrome se mit devant ses amies et ouvrit la porte, sur…

'Enfer et damnation !' pensa Chrome devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles.

Mukuro-sama armé de son trident, Chikusa, MM et Ken balançant la table garnie de verres et bouteilles sur Hibari et Kusakabe positionnés devant elles. Lambo et I-Pin cachés derrière le grand frère de Kyoko et Bianchi dans un coin. Gokudera qui essayait de se jeter dans la mêlée, mais retenu par Romario, Dino-san et Takeshi qui le ceinturaient. Et le boss au milieu, les mains tendues pour séparer les belligérants.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour de la situation, Chrome s'aperçut, qu'elle était en danger, car la table qu'avait projetée Ken, fendue en deux par les tonfas d'Hibari, suivait sa trajectoire, droit sur elles. Chrome repoussa brutalement Hannah et Haru qui se trouvaient juste derrière elle.

« - KYOKO ! ATTENTION ! » Hurla Ryohei.

Machinalement, Chrome invoqua un bouclier de brume, mais c'était sans compter son boss.

La patience de Tsuna avait été mise à rude épreuve. Avec sa courte nuit et les ennuis qu'il avait dus régler depuis qu'il était debout, il avait eu vraiment du mal à garder son calme et ce, depuis le début de la soirée. Il faut dire qu'arbitrer les joutes verbales entre Gokudera et Yamamoto, essayer d'arrêter Lambo qui voulait déjà s'approprier le buffet et surveiller Mukuro et Hibari n'était pas de tout repos, encore plus quand on manquait de sommeil.

Quand la bataille avait éclatée, il avait tout de suite sauté sur les deux concurrents et avait réussi à les calmer, mais malheureusement, c'était Ken qui avait mis le feu aux poudres pour la seconde fois, envoyant valser la table à travers la pièce. Il ne s'en était pas tout de suite occupé, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le visage horrifié de Ryohei et Bianchi qu'il se retourna vers la porte avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il réalisa avec horreur que Kyoko et les filles étaient entrées dans la salle de séjour et que la table leurs fonçait dessus, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ressentit la peur, le désir de protéger les filles et la colère contre les autres, enfler, telle une lame de fond impossible à stopper. Il se projeta vers elles de toute la vitesse dont il était capable, et constata ce faisant que la table était à l'arrêt. Il stoppa la table à un cheveu du bouclier de Chrome.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la table fut réduite en cendre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait littéralement fait disparaître la table et que tout le monde le regardait médusé. Etonné, il leva les mains et les regarda hébété, ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit : Il portait ses gants, la bague Vongola sur le dos des mains, et les gants étaient enflammés. Sans pilules. Bon, il était bon pour faire un rapport détaillé à Reborn, dès que celui-ci essayerait de le joindre, car il se doutait que Colonello qui était présent, se ferait un plaisir de lui décrire par le menu la soirée qui venait de se passer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri poussé par Haru, et se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement en les regardant toutes alternativement.

« - Oui, mais c'est Chrome-chan qui est blessée. » Répondit Kyoko.

Tsuna se tourna vers Chrome qui pressait une main sur sa joue, un mince filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts. Il la lui retira doucement, tandis que Mukuro et Hibari se précipitaient vers eux, mais Tsuna, encore dans une rage noire, leur jeta un regard tel, que tout carnivores qu'ils étaient, ils furent coupés dans leur élan.

La blessure de Chrome n'était pas profonde, il s'agissait juste d'une petite coupure, qui, si aucun sel ne la touchait, ne laisserait aucune cicatrice. Et pour ça, on pouvait compter sur les filles, qui se tenaient déjà derrière lui armées d'une trousse de premier secours. Par contre, il ne sut dire s'il était heureux, étonné ou effrayé que Chrome soit autant en colère que lui, peut-être un peu des trois à la fois.

Il lui sourit doucement, en laissant la place à Haru qui se mit tout de suite à nettoyer la plaie, tandis que Kyoko préparait les pansements et que Hana lui enlevait les bout de verres qui parsemaient sa chevelure. Chrome se laissait faire, tout en fusillant du regard les fauteurs de troubles, par-dessus les têtes de Kyoko et Haru. Tsuna était assis à côté d'elle, alors que Bianchi et les autres commençaient à réparer les dégâts. Chrome écarta doucement Haru, pour désigner d'un doigt accusateur Hibari et Mukuro.

« - Hibari-san (doigt pointé) et Mukuro-sama (doigt pointé), avec les autres. Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça (signe circulaire du doigt), et tout de suite (doigt pointé vers le bas). » Dit-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique. C'est ainsi que ébahis, les autres virent Mukuro et Hibari s'exécuter sans piper mot. Les membres du gang Kokuyo avaient voulus se rebiffer, mais voyant que leur leader obtempérait, ils se turent et se mirent au travail dans un silence penaud, sauf MM qui se planta devant Chrome, les poings sur les hanches.

« - Pour qui tu te prends, pour donner des ordres à Mukuro-chan de la sorte ? Mukuro-chan n'a pas à t'obéir, petite idiote. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières. » Dit la fille aux cheveux roses en s'avançant, menaçante, vers Chrome. Tsuna et les filles ainsi que les autres Vongola amorcèrent un début de mouvement, mais Chrome leurs demanda de ne pas bouger de sa voix douce, en souriant. Ensuite, Chrome se tourna vers MM et toute trace de sourire disparu de son regard qui devint sombre, presque noir. Elle ne parla pas, mais planta ses yeux dans ceux de MM et la défia de lui tenir tête. Un air bravache au visage, MM commença tout d'abord par résister, mais Chrome était beaucoup plus déterminée et en colère qu'elle. La détermination de MM flancha et celle de Chrome s'engouffra dans la brèche. MM baissa la tête, soupira rageusement, se tourna vers ses acolytes, mais voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun soutien de leur part, elle tourna les talons pour sortir en claquant la porte.

« - Nfufufu… Oya ? Le chaton est devenu tigre ? » Lâcha laconiquement Mukuro avec un sourire empreint de fierté.

Chrome rougit, mais tourna un regard tout aussi noir que la première fois sur Mukuro. Celui se remit au travail, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Ken regardait Chrome éberlué, et Chikusa, égal à lui-même remonta ses lunettes et se remit à travailler en silence. Hibari et Kusakabe travaillaient de leurs coté de manière beaucoup efficace, ce qui fait, qu'ils eurent terminés bien avant les Kokuyo et étaient maintenant confortablement installés sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de ranger et réparer la table, grâce à l'aide de Sasagawa-kun qui, grâce à ses flamme d'activation, avait réussi à « recoller » la table, les garçons se préparèrent à passer à table. L'altercation avait eu au moins un mérite : Crever l'abcès. C'est dans une ambiance relativement calme que les hommes Vongola prirent leurs repas, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Mais trois hommes avaient au moins une pensée commune, mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici, de peur de nous faire mordre à mort…

_Salon du premier étage, Manoir Vongola :_

« - Tu es sure, Chrome-chan, tu es bien installée ? » demandait Haru à Chrome qui avait presque disparue dans les oreillers que les filles avaient empilés pour lui faire une place douillette. D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidées de passer la bagarre du rez-de-chaussée sous silence, après que Chrome ait prit un air renfrogné, quand elles avaient essayé d'en parler.

Heureusement pour Chrome, les amies du Boss qui étaient maintenant aussi ses amies à elle, étaient des filles malignes et agissaient toujours avec beaucoup de tact. Elles étaient futées, sous leurs doux airs, et Chrome avait perdu le compte des fois où elle avait trouvé les ressemblances frappantes entre elles et la Mamma de Sawada. De fait, elles avaient choisi un film pas trop dur à suivre « Confessions d'une adorable enmerdeuse », et passaient leurs temps à rire et à discuter du film. Quelques fois, quand elle participait à ces soirées DVD, elle se demandait si c'était une soirée DVD ou une soirée pour discuter, même si discuter entre filles en regardant des canons était tout aussi plaisant, elle devait l'admettre.

Pendant ce temps, Chrome mis à profit ce temps pour réfléchir longuement. Elle avait demandé la permission aux filles, avant de s'installer dans le salon, si cela les dérangeait qu'elle organise ses vacances durant le film. Elles lui avaient dit que non, espérant secrètement que Chrome partagerait avec elles son choix de vacances, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Il va sans dire que le film fut vite oublié, mis à part pour I-Pin qui était complètement captivée, et pour qui tout ce qui n'était pas sur l'écran lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

Grace aux contacts que lui avait donnés l'agent immobilier rencontré à Philadelphie, elle avait pu contacter la personne qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la cabane. Elles avaient poussés des cris de ravissement lorsque que Chrome leurs avait montré les photos du mignon chalet de bois perchés à 23 mètre de hauteur, tout équipé. Elle leurs avaient montré les photos de l'intérieur du chalet et elles avaient adorée. Plus particulièrement Haru. Chrome se félicitait en son for intérieur d'avoir accepté d'en discuter avec ses amies, puisqu'elles lui firent penser à d'innombrables choses auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé sinon.

Comme par exemple, demander à la personne d'entretien de faire des courses alimentaires et hygiéniques, ou encore faire aérer les pièces. Ayant réussi à joindre la personne sur son téléphone fixe, la personne lui avait assuré que tout serait en ordre quand elle arriverait 'Elle avait même pris la liberté de garnir le bar'. Chrome avait souri et à la demande de Kyoko, avait confirmé avec la gentille dame, sa disponibilité, selon la date et l'heure de son arrivée.

« - Je suis seule mon enfant, et je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées. Donc, pas de soucis. Que vous arriviez aujourd'hui ou dans deux semaines, tout est déjà prêt. »

Chrome réfléchit longuement à la phrase de la vielle dame ' Aujourd'hui ou dans deux semaines…'. La voyant songeuse, Hana la tira de sa rêverie éveillée pour lui demander ce qui clochait.

« - Euh…Chrome, qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? Si le chalet est ce qu'il y parait, c'est parfait pour que tu puisses te reposer en paix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasse...

- Moi, je vois. » Répondit à sa place Kyoko qui se tourna ensuite vers elle. « Tu penses que Tsu-kun ne te donnera pas l'autorisation de prendre tes congés plus tôt que prévu ? »

Chrome lui sourit, acquiesçant timidement en rosissant.

« - Mais je pense que tu te fais du mouron pour rien. Tu sais, même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il s'inquiète toujours beaucoup pour vous. Que vous soyez là ou pas. Il s'est aussi beaucoup inquiété pour toi, en voyant que tu travaillais beaucoup pour la famille. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je le vois bien qu'il s'inquiète, et il était vraiment content de te savoir rentrée, et à la maison, en train de te reposer. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il ne verra pas d'objection à ce que tu partes plus tôt. Au contraire, je suis même sure qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de te donner sa permission. »

Le boss avait vraiment bien choisi la femme de sa vie. Elle le comprenait sans un mot, comprenait ses motivation et avait un cœur semblable au sien. Chrome se senti vraiment chanceuse d'appartenir à un cercle comme celui-ci, elle allait remercier Kyoko quand Hana les interrompit.

« - Malgré tout, je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait que Tsunaze ait réussi à faire travailler tout le monde pour lui. Je veux dire… même Hibari-san !

- Hana-chan. Arrêtes d'appeler Tsuna-san comme ça ! » Rétorqua Haru. Chrome et Kyoko hochèrent la tête, alors qu'Hana haussait les sourcils, incrédule.

« - Le boss est un homme bon. Il est l'homme le plus tolérant que je connaisse et il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pour ses amis. » Dit Chrome, alors que Kyoko et Haru approuvaient. « Si ses amis sont en danger, le boss ne reculera devant rien pour leurs venir en aide et les protéger, quitte à donner même sa vie s'il le fallait. » Nouveau hochement de tête d'Haru et Kyoko. « Et quand il perd quelqu'un, il souffre plus que personne. » Dit Chrome en baissant tristement la tête, pendant que Haru reniflait et que Kyoko soupirait. En effet, elles pensaient toutes à la perte qu'ils avaient subie quand Uni s'était sacrifiée pour leur avenir, dans un autre futur.

Puis en relevant la tête, et reprenant les mêmes mots que la Hana du Futur avait dits à Kyoko, Chrome termina.

« - Et que tu sois une vielle dame âgée, ou transformée en fourmi, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours venir le voir, car même s'il ne te connait pas bien encore, le fait que Ryohei Sasagawa soit amoureux de toi fait que tu fais à présent partie de sa famille, de notre famille. » Enonça Chrome.

Chrome s'étonna de voir Kyoko et Haru lui sourire tendrement. Elle leurs sourit en retour, mais Kyoko lui fit 'non' et lui montra d'un signe de tête la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue entrer. Chrome se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait justement de son boss. 'Mais depuis combien de temps exactement est-il là, celui-là' songea-t-elle mortifiée.

Tsuna s'était éclipsé de la table relativement bien de la table du diner, puisque seuls Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino et Lambo avaient remarqués qu'il s'était levé. Hayato voulut faire de même, mais il lui fit signe de ne rien en faire. Il reviendrait bien assez tôt.

Il avait réfléchit durant tout le repas, non pas que celui-ci ait duré des heures, mais le fait d'avoir grandi ces dernière années dans un poulailler avait aidé à augmenter sa capacité de concentration, en dépit du brouhaha ambiant. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que pour que Chrome puisse se reposer correctement, il lui fallait un endroit calme, donc pas le manoir, d'où son approbation quant à la chose perchée en Chine.

Il fallait qu'elle soit loin pour pouvoir se retrouver, on en revenait à sa cabane. D'après ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, le truc avait tout le confort voulu, l'isolement et la forêt en plus, et pour la tranquilliser, elle lui avait donné tout ce dont il aurait besoin si d'aventure il devait avoir besoin d'aller la chercher pour une urgence.

Mais surtout, il fallait qu'elle soit seule. C'est-à-dire, sans Mukuro dans sa tête, ce qui ramenait au « loin » précédemment cité. Sans Ken et Chikusa qui la chaperonnaient mieux qu'une matrone du XVIème siècle. Et sans Hibari, qui devait à lui seul occuper la majeure parties des pensées de la gardienne.

En marchant, Tsuna se disait qu'il avait cru Hibari-san moins poltron, mais bon. 'Je suis mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre'. Et il ne se voyait pas à fortiori, aller voir son gardien du nuage pour lui parler de Chrome, car il n'était pas censé être au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant leurs dernière mission ensemble. Il essaya d'imaginer la scène : Hibari-san et lui, parlant de relation amoureuse ? Non, non, non, ça ne collait pas du tout ! Et le boss des Vongola savait pertinemment que s'il essayait, Boss ou pas, Hibari ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

'De toute façon, même si je faisais ça, je n'arriverais qu'à envenimer les choses.' Pensa Tsuna avec raison. Ce faisant, il était arrivé devant la porte du salon où les filles se trouvaient. Il poussa la porte, n'étant pas conscient de se déplacer comme un chat, sans faire de bruit. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit la fin de la phrase de Chrome.

« - … tu sois une vielle dame âgée, ou transformée en fourmi, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours venir le voir, car même s'il ne te connait pas bien encore, le fait que Ryohei Sasagawa soit amoureux de toi fait que tu fais à présent partie de sa famille, de notre famille. »

En entendant cela, Tsuna se senti tout d'abord embarrassé, mais il sourit, vraiment heureux que Chrome se sente aussi confiante pour pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert comme cela avec ses amies. Il se racla la gorge.

« - Désolé, de vous déranger, je voulais parler à Chrome. » Dit-il sans paraître désolé le moins du monde. « Comme j'ai entendu ce qui ne m'étais pas adressé, je ne vais pas faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, ce serait trop prétentieux de ma part. » S'excusa-t-il en souriant. « Néanmoins, Chrome, merci pour ta confiance, et je suis content que tu te sentes bien. » Le châtain se gratta la tête, embarrassé par le rougissement de la jeune fille. « Concernant tes vacances, je suis venue te proposer de les prendre tout de suite, car je pense que tu en as vraiment besoin. »

Il ne vit pas le clin d'œil que les filles adressèrent à Chrome qui rougit de plus belle.

« - Pour que les idiots te laissent tranquille, je vais vous donner une fausse mission à Yamamoto et toi, pour que tu puisses partir sans être embêtée. Yamamoto devra juste d'escorter à l'aéroport. Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Mukuro devrait être encore pas mal occupé entre les affaire de Kokuyo et la journaliste qu'il est chargé de distraire. Quant à Hibari, il doit partir demain après-midi pour la Mongolie, j'ai entendu de drôles de bruits par rapport à ce qu'il se passe là-bas et je voudrais qu'il y jette un œil pour moi, mais rien de bien dangereux. Et… »

' Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire' pensait au même moment Chrome, avant de sursauter en s'apercevant que le boss avait continué à parler et qu'il attendait maintenant une réponse de sa part.

« - Pardon boss. Pouvez-vous répéter ?

- Je te demandais si ce programme te convenait ? Si la réponse est oui, tu peux préparer tes affaires dès ce soir. Et Demain, tu pars en vacances. » Répondit le boss de la dixième génération avec un grand sourire à faire pâlir d'envie le soleil lui-même. Chrome et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, certaines en rougissant quelque peu.

« - Oui Boss. Merci Boss.

- Allons, allons. » Tempéra Tsunayoshi. « Je veux que tu profites à fond de tes vacances, et que tu nous reviennes en pleine forme. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main de ta part pour canaliser certaines énergies à ton retour. » Rigola Tsuna, avec un clin d'œil malicieux à son intention, avant de quitter la pièce et de leurs souhaiter un bon film.

Chrome était toujours debout, comme pétrifiée, devant l'endroit où se tenait son patron il y avait quelques secondes.

' Elle allait partir seule, en vacances, dans sa cabane ! Et pas plus tard que demain !' Elle se retourna vers ses amies, qui éclatèrent de rire devant la mine de gosse qu'elle faisait. Hana finit par lâcher.

« - Je commence à comprendre ce que vous lui trouvez… »

Soudain, I-Pin, que tout le monde avait oublié demanda aux filles, tranquillement.

« - Kyoko-san, depuis quand tu appelles Tsuna-san, Tsu-Kun ? »


	5. Filature

**NdlA :**

_Ce chapitre est un petit à part car il se passe le même jour que retour de Chrome, dans la matinée. En espérant ne pas vous perdre d'ici la fin du chapitre ^^.Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Filature**

_Café Cornelia, Namimori, le matin du retour de Chrome à Namimori._

Valen Reno inspirait l'arôme de son café, les yeux fermés, pas du tout réveillée. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, et il lui avait toujours fallut au moins deux heures pour qu'elle soit à peu près en état de marche. La tête dans sa main droite devenait de plus en plus lourde, c'est pourquoi elle changea de main, ayant l'impression que sa joue remontait jusque dans son œil droit. A son habitude, elle avait veillé tard, malgré la promesse quotidienne du 'Ce soir, je rentre et je dors !'. Hélas, elle était bien trop excitée par son enquête pour pouvoir s'endormir. Son enquête, son nouvel objectif…

Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un d'hyperactif, ne supportant pas de rester à ne rien faire, ou de ne pas apprendre quelque chose, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle faisait ce métier : Journaliste free-lance. Elle avait grandi en France, et malgré la pratique quasi-constante de langue étrangère, elle n'avait jamais perdu son accent. Ce qui faisait bien rire ses soi-disant pairs. Pourquoi ses soi-disant pairs ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas une journaliste ordinaire, ça non.

Elle avait été élevée dans une famille mafieuse, et avait grandi dans cet univers si particulier. Avec sa curiosité et sa capacité à toujours être au courant de choses qu'elle aurait dû ignorer, son oncle, le boss de la Famiglia lui avait conseillé d'en faire sa carrière. Elle le suspectait d'ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir fait uniquement dans l'intérêt de sa nièce, car avoir un loup dans la bergerie de ces curieux diplômés pouvait toujours s'avérer utile. Elle avait réussi ses études, mais avait refusé de dépendre quelque rédacteur en chef que ce soit, d'où le « free-lance ».

Sa situation familiale avait aussi des avantages. Les enquêtes préliminaires pour ses articles se faisaient souvent dans des milieux dangereux, et faire partir de la mafia était un avantage certain, et parfois même, son appartenance à une Famiglia était la seule chose qui se soit dressé entre elle et des accidents, disons fâcheux.

Physiquement, on pouvait faire mieux, des yeux marron banals, une taille moyenne, corpulence moyenne… Ce que Valen préférait dans son physique, c'était ses cheveux. De lourds et longs cheveux ondulés de couleurs de flammes qui lui arrivaient sous les fesses. C'est à cela qu'elle devait son surnom, petite, qui était devenu célèbre par la suite, et devenu sa signature : Valen La Fiamma, ou La fiamma.

Mais pour l'instant, de la fiamma, il n'y avait que la fumée… qui disparue aussitôt du cerveau de la journaliste lorsqu'elle vit passer sur le trottoir d'en face, un homme sexy, brun, qui portait une veste attachée au col de sa chemise blanche, un brassard jaune et rouge épinglé sur le bras gauche. Elle avala d'une traite son café encore bouillant et se dirigea au pas de course vers la sortie en se maudissant de ne pas avoir soufflé sur la boisson pour qu'elle refroidisse plus vite. Elle s'était brulée la langue, et s'attendait à avoir des cloques…

'_Est-ce que c'est possible, ça_ ?' Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la question, puisque sa proie se dirigeait vers la faculté de Namimori, et que contrairement à lui, elle avait de courtes jambes.

Valen marchait d'un pas rapide, sans voir les hommes qui se retournaient parfois sur elle. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux tel que le sien, ce n'était pas banal, alors, quand en plus elle avait de si jolies jambes... Valen avait réussi à se procurer moyennant finance, l'uniforme de la faculté, jupe courte bleue marine, et chemisier assortie avec une cravate rouge, qui se balançait sur sa poitrine, elle l'aimait bien d'ailleurs, cet uniforme. Elle trouvait qu'il lui allait plutôt pas mal.

_Namimori's University, pause de la matinée :_

La fiamma ressenti un pincement d'appréhension à l'entrée de la faculté, mais en observant les élèves qui allaient et venaient dans la cours, elle se rassura en constatant qu'elle ne dénotait absolument pas dans le décor. Tous les étudiants avaient à peu près son âge. Prenant un air naturel, elle traversa la cour et chercha du regard le jeune homme qu'elle suivait tout à l'heure dans la rue. Elle ne le trouva nulle part. 'C'était bien ma veine !'. Elle décida de déambuler dans les couloirs, peut-être lui tomberait-elle dessus ?

Au pire, elle pouvait prétendre être une nouvelle étudiante qui s'était perdue, si d'aventure quelqu'un lui posait des questions. Elle mit donc son idée en pratique, et commença à se balader, tout en réfléchissant intensément aux raisons de son implication dans la vie étudiante de Namimori.

Elle avait toujours porté une grande affection aux Vongola, principalement à cause de leur leader, Vongola Nono. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsque son grand-père était allé lui rendre visite, et elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique. Lors de leur passage, le vieil homme était alité à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. Valen et son grand-père lui avaient donc tenu compagnie durant près d'un mois et demi, un mois qu'elle gardait dans sa mémoire, comme ses meilleures vacances.

Durant ses études, elle lui avait souvent rendu visite, accompagnée ou non, allant même le voir plus souvent que sa propre famille, et Nono lui avait confié la considérer comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Dans le processus, elle avait fait la connaissance du fils de Nono, Xanxus. Xanxus et elle s'entendaient très bien, ce qui en surprenait plus d'un, étant donné que Xanxus était célèbre pour son caractère épouvantable. Valen, elle, trouvait que c'était un homme très intelligent, plutôt séduisant, malgré ses cicatrices, mais il était vrai, qu'il avait un caractère de merde.

Le seul, avec elle qui arrivait à le supporter et le calmer, c'était son ami, un jeune doté des cheveux les plus bizarres qu'elle n'ait jamais vus : des cheveux blancs, à seulement vingt ans nommé Superbi Squalo. Ils avaient fière allures, tous les deux, et étaient extrêmement doués, c'est pourquoi, elle n'avait pas été étonnée quand ils avaient tous les deux intégrés la Varia, l'équipe d'assassin d'élite des Vongola.

Au retour d'un de ses voyage qu'elle avait fait au Mozambique, elle avait fait un détour par l'Italie, voulant voir Nono pour lui donner les souvenirs qu'elle avait achetés à son intention. Elle l'avait retrouvé mal en point, et il lui avait vraiment fait peur, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui parler directement, car on l'avait littéralement mise à la porte de la chambre, comme quoi elle faisait trop de bruit pour le neuvième du nom. Il avait perdu une dizaine de kilo et avait la peau terne, et fripée. Comme elle avait voulu en savoir plus, elle avait contacté Xanxus, mais elle n'avait pas pu l'avoir non plus, car celui-ci aussi était à moitié mort. Folle d'inquiétude, elle avait appelé les siens pour les prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de suite, car elle avait à faire.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, _la fiamma_ défonçait la porte du QG de la Varia, et les gardes avec, pour voir _Xanxus-sama_, séance tenante. On l'avait conduite dans le salon et demandé de patienter à cet endroit, ce qu'elle avait fait, de mauvaise grâce, bien entendu.

Elle avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait vu Squalo entrer dans la pièce dans un fauteuil roulant, poussé par une momie Belphégor hilare, et elle eût enfin ses explications. Le Vongola Nono avait été victime d'un tir croisé entre ses héritiers, qui s'étaient battus pour gagner le droit de lui succéder, et d'être nommé Vongola Decimo. Apparemment, c'était le challenger japonais qui avait gagné.

Dix ans plus tard, elle travaillait maintenant avec les Vongola, mais ne connaissait pas le Decimo, ce qui la faisait plutôt angoisser. 'Allait-elle pouvoir travailler avec cet homme ? Quel genre d'homme était-il ?' Mais lorsqu'elle posait des questions à Xanxus, celui-ci se fermait comme une huitre, et Nono lui souriait en lui demandant d'être patiente, chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre aujourd'hui, car elle avait entendu des bruits qui lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Des rumeurs, mais si cela s'avérait être vrai, quel genre d'homme était le Vongola Decimo pour avoir ordonné cela ? C'est pourquoi, elle était partie et avait décidée de mener sa propre enquête sur le Vongola Decimo. Malheureusement, elle se heurtait à un mur de silence depuis plusieurs mois. Les Vongola avaient reçus l'ordre de leur boss de se taire, et Valen ne pouvait même pas jouer la carte de la gentille sœur avec Xanxus, car la Varia avait reçu l'ordre clair de Nono de protéger à tout prix la vie privée du Vongola Decimo.

Valen avait bien sur questionné Nono à ce sujet, mais Nono lui avait dit qu'il considérait le Decimo encore beaucoup trop jeune pour faire face à tout ce qu'induisait sa charge. Et que son souhait le plus cher était que le Decimo puisse profiter au maximum de ce qu'offrait la jeunesse, jusqu'au moment, où il devrait prendre en charge la famiglia.

Mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net, parce que si ce n'était pas le Vongola Decimo qui était à l'origine de ce qu'il se passait en Mongolie, il lui reviendrait la tache de remettre tout cela en ordre, c'est pourquoi elle devait le trouver, mais cela n'allait pas être chose facile. Les seuls indices qu'elle avait eus, était le nom d'une ville au Japon, Namimori. Arrivée à Namimori, elle avait exécuté une immersion d'une semaine dans la pègre locale, car il était de notoriété publique que si le Vongola Decimo n'avait pas encore été nommé officiellement, il devait contrôler au moins les truands qui se trouvaient dans la ville où il habitait.

'_Après tout, c'est un Vongola, et les Vongola contrôlent leur territoire, aussi jeunes soient-ils_'.

Elle avait néanmoins avancé dans ses recherches. Elle avait découvert que personne ne connaissait le Dixième du nom, un brouillard épais dissimulait toutes les informations qu'elle aurait pu recevoir.

'_Surement le travail du gardien de la brume, Xème génération, parce que celui de Nono était à ses côtés en ce moment même. Du bon boulot !_' pensait Valen. Par contre, elle avait quand même réussi à glaner quelques bribes d'information au sujet des gardiens du brouillard, du soleil et du nuage.

Normalement, il aurait dû être facile de trouver le point de convergence des gardiens, mais étant ce qu'ils étaient, c'était au contraire plus difficile pour Valen de faire un quelconque lien. Sa cible était vraiment futée et ne laissait entrevoir que certaines facettes possibles de la dixième génération, ce qui lui posait de sacrés problèmes.

Primo : La seule information vérifiée qu'elle avait pu obtenir. Ancien champion de Boxe en poids moyen, Sasagawa Ryohei travaillait au vu et au su de tous pour la famille Vongola Dixième génération, en tant que gardien du soleil, celui qui protège la famille de son corps. Valen trouvait que ce job lui allait plutôt bien, et lorsqu'on le lui avait présenté, elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il avait le caractère parfait pour ce genre de travail. Il avait une sœur cadette qui allait dans la même université dans laquelle elle se baladait actuellement, et donnait des cours de boxe de façon sporadique dans cette faculté. Hélas, nulle trace de boss de la mafia dans son entourage immédiat, sinon des jeunes de son âge qui ne correspondaient pas aux profils de gardiens et/ou boss.

Secundo : Le gardien du nuage. Son instinct lui disait qu'il s'agissait bien du jeune homme qu'elle avait suivi du café jusqu'ici, Hibari Kyoya. Lui aussi incarnait parfaitement son élément. Indépendant et préférant la solitude, tel le nuage qui va librement et protège la famille indépendamment. Ce qu'elle avait aussi retenu de ses semaines de filature, était que c'était un quelqu'un de connu et respecté partout où il allait. Il avait toujours un ou plusieurs de ses sbires avec lui, même si cela semblait l'ennuyer profondément. Comme le gardien du soleil, il n'y avait dans son entourage aucune relation commune permettant de faire un lien, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné venant d'un nuage solitaire.

Et enfin, tercero, et non le moindre : Le gardien du brouillard de la dixième génération. Ses informations ne se recoupaient pas, certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, d'autres, d'un homme. L'homme qu'elle avait surveillé était le chef d'un gang qui régnait sur Kokuyo et ses environs, la jeune fille, elle, Valen ne l'avait qu'aperçue une seule fois, et n'avait jamais réussi à la retrouver. Aucuns points communs entre ces deux personnes, ni entre aucunes des autres personnes suspectées d'être gardiens, c'était à s'arracher les cheveux.

Valen s'assit sur le bord d'une des fenêtres du couloir, et laissa son regard errer sur la cour.

'_La tactique du dixième du nom était vraiment bonne_' songeait Valen en levant la tête pour regarder le ciel entre ses paupières.

'_Laisser voir le soleil, parce qu'il est impossible à cacher. Faire douter du nuage parce qu'il est indépendant et qu'il fait ce qui lui plait. Obliger à chercher dans la brume quelque chose qui n'y est peut-être pas'_.

Valen sourit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui l'avaient forcée à se lancer dans cette enquête. 'Evidement, il n'aurait pas mis en évidence les autres, car les liens entre les gardiens manquants étaient beaucoup plus facilement repérable, pour un œil exercé. La pluie, la foudre et la tempête allaient toujours ensemble.

Toutes les trois devaient avoir une relation particulière entre elles et avec le boss pour pouvoir servir en tant que gardiens, elle l'avait vu maintes et maintes fois, avec les gardiens de Nono. Elle savait aussi autre chose : des trois gardiens, le plus proche du boss, était toujours celui de la tempête, car si la tempête comprends mieux le ciel que les autres éléments et est plus dépendant de celui-ci, elle reste aussi le bras armé du ciel qui englobe tout.

Autrement dit, si Valen trouvait la pluie ou la foudre, elle débusquerait la tempête, qui la mènerait droit au boss. C'est aussi ce qui faisait enrager Valen, mais comme disait sa meilleure amie Erin, philosophe à ses heures, et tarée le reste du temps : 'A réussir sans difficulté, on triomphe sans gloire'.

Certes. '_Mais si le dixième du nom était la moitié ce que laissait supposer cette stratégie de camouflage, ça allait devenir intéressant de voir la passation entre les deux générations'_. Peut-être même serait-elle heureuse de travailler avec quelqu'un de cette trempe.

La jeune fille revint à la réalité en entendant un petit groupe de filles qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction, rire aux éclats. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux, pour voir une rousse et deux brunes qui marchaient lentement dans le couloir, c'était la plus petite des brunettes qui faisaient rire les deux autres. La rousse lui disait bien quelque chose, mais ne savait plus où elle avait bien pu la rencontrer.

Valen soupira rêveusement, leurs enviant leurs insouciance, quand quelqu'un du appeler la fille rousse, parce que celle-ci se retourna et salua la personne en souriant, pendant que les deux autres faisaient de même en souriant. Valen observait la scène sans que les autres ne la remarque, quand soudain son regard fut attiré par le dessin d'un joueur de baseball sur les chaussures du nouvel arrivant. Alors que son regard remontait le long du pantalon, pour arriver au visage de l'inconnu, elle eut juste le temps de penser 'Oh. Mon. Dieu.', avant que son cœur ne rate plusieurs battements, et que son souffle ne se bloque dans sa gorge.

Le plus beau spécimen du genre humain qu'elle n'ait jamais vu s'avançait dans ce couloir qui lui semblait avoir maintenant rétréci de moitié. Il éclipsait totalement le jeune homme qu'elle avait suivi ce matin et qu'elle avait pourtant qualifié in petto de sexy. Et pourtant, il était habillé simplement, comme un jeune de son âge : Baskets blanches, avec le dessin qui l'avait intrigué, pantalon en jean bleu nuit, ceinture, munie d'une chaine qui pendait sur le côté, chemise à manches courtes blanche et un marcel rouge sombre. Il arborait un grand sourire qui montrait le plaisir qu'il avait de trouver les jeunes filles à cet endroit, Valen en était verte de jalousie. Il était bronzé, grand, 'elle avait toujours aimé les hommes grands'. Finement musclé, il avait une démarche souple, et en son for intérieur, Valen avait hâte qu'il la dépasse pour qu'elle puisse l'observer de dos, elle se gifla mentalement.

Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux marron très clairs, qui étaient mis en valeur par ses cheveux courts hérissé d'un noir de jais. Et pour ajouter à son charme, il avait un pansement qui couvrait le bas de sa mâchoire du côté droit, ce qui lui donnait une allure de bad boy. Jamais Valen n'avait ressenti ça pour un homme en chair et en os. Bien sûr, comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle avait déliré sur de beaux mecs dans des films, mais jamais un homme ne lui avait donné aussi chaud dans la vraie vie.

'Ce mec est une bombe' pensa-t-elle avant de rapidement détourner les yeux, embarrassée de se laisser aller à des pulsions aussi primitives. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Valen se décida à prendre la poudre d'escampette, elle n'était pas venu pour reluquer les étudiants, enfin quoi ! Elle s'éclipsa par le premier escalier venu et en sortant dans le couloir qu'il desservait, '_Louée soit la déesse des empotées'_, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hibari Kyoya, ou plutôt sur celui-ci. Elle saisit sa chance, alors qu'il en était encore à épousseter sa chemise pourtant impeccable.

« - Désolée de t'avoir bousculé. » Commença Valen.

« - Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. » Lui répondit Hibari lentement en l'étudiant de la tête au pied. Il connaissait tous les élèves de la faculté, et celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du troupeau, il en était sûr. Suspicieux, il préféra sortir ses tonfas et se mettre en garde, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas comme un herbivore ordinaire, car elle aussi se mit en position de combat, ce qui confirma l'intuition d'Hibari qui plissa les yeux. « Qui es-tu ? »

« - Peu importe. Mais la question qui m'intéresse est plutôt qui es-tu toi ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle en se déplaçant légèrement sur la droite, tandis que les rares élèves qui étaient présents leurs laissait le champ libre, habitués qu'ils étaient aux corrections publiques qu'infligeait Hibari. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se décala aussi vers la droite. » Es-tu _le_ Hibari Kyoya ? » Demanda –t'elle en vérifiant que le couloir était à présent vide. « Le gardien du nuage du Dixième du nom Vongola ? » A ces mots, Hibari se redressa, les tonfas le long du corps, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

« - Non. Je déteste les groupes. Pourquoi me suivais-tu ce matin ? »

« - Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais vu. » Une goutte apparut à l'arrière de la tête de Valen, quand elle repensa à tous les stratagèmes quelle avait mis en œuvre pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais elle du vite oublier sa honte, en levant vivement la tête pour éviter un coup de tonfa bien placé. Elle leva les mains, en signe de paix. « Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre j'ai besoin de réponses. » Lui dit-elle rapidement, en espérant qu'il l'écouterait tout de même avant d'engager le combat. Elle était bonne combattante, mais la réputation de ce type ne devait pas être surfaite, et elle voulait éviter de se battre, surtout dans un endroit pleins de gens.

« - Quel genre de réponses ? Poses tes questions rapidement, car la pause est bientôt terminée et il va falloir que les étudiants retournent en cours. » Dit-il lentement, en regardant derrière son épaule et en fronçant les sourcils. L'instinct de Valen lui souffla que la dernière phrase ne lui était pas destinée, mais elle n'osa pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'il en était. Elle préférait garder le brun dans son champ de vision.

« - OK ! OK ! Après tout, je me fiche de savoir si tu es gardien ou pas, parce que je sais que tu connais la personne que je cherche. Je veux juste savoir si c'est le Vongola Decimo qui a mis en place le laboratoire qui fait des tests sur les humains en Mongolie ? » dit-elle tellement rapidement qu'elle eut peur de se mettre à bafouiller en plein milieu de son laïus. Son adversaire, quant à lui resta stoïque.

« - Le Vongola Decimo comme tu dis, est un carnivore qui se prend pour un herbivore. » Répondit-il seulement, puis devant l'air ahuri de Valen, il s'expliqua en rabaissant ses tonfas. « Un herbivore ne mange pas les autres herbivores. Il serait incapable de faire une chose pareille. Maintenant, il serait temps pour tout le monde de retourner en cours. » Dit-il en lui faisant signe avec la tête de passer par l'escalier, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste.

Valen retourna à son hôtel, un peu plus sereine, et décida de se prendre une longue douche pour réfléchir à son échange avec Hibari Kyoya. Elle était tout de même mortifiée d'avoir pris la fuite comme elle l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle, mais ça lui donnait un avantage : maintenant que le contact avait été pris, elle pourrait toujours essayer de le suivre ou le harceler pour avoir plus d'informations sur le Vongola. Elle pensait bien le mot « essayer », parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se laisse suivre ou harceler sans broncher. Et puis elle pourrait aussi peut-être rêver au jeune homme qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, ça ne mangeait pas de pain. Si seulement Valen avait su qui allait arriver à la faculté dans à peine quelques heures, aucun doute qu'elle aurait trainé un peu plus longtemps à la faculté, quitte à se faire mordre. Mais si elle avait pu se douter de _qui_ était la ou les personnes qui étaient dans le couloir et qu'elle ne n'avait pu voir, une chose était sure : Elle se serait vraiment arraché les cheveux.

_Namimori's University, couloir du 2__ème__ étage devant la salle du cours de science politique :_

Hibari regardait les deux seules personnes qui restaient dans le couloir après le départ de la rousse avec un air menaçant, espérant couper court aux questions. Hélas, cela marcha moins bien que d'habitude, parce que la cible de la manœuvre était perdue dans ses réflexion, avec un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Hibari soupira, quelqu'un allait encore devoir partir en mission de renseignement, et il subodorait que ce quelqu'un, ce serait lui… Enfin, l'herbivore se mit à parler. Heureusement, car l'idiot qui lui servait de bras droit avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour débiter il ne savait quelle ânerie. 'Dieu qu'ils le fatiguaient…'

« - Alors c'était donc ça… » Pensa Sawada Tsunayoshi tout haut. Intrigués, les deux autres cessèrent de se défier du regard, pour regarder Tsuna attentivement. Le remarquant Tsuna leurs expliqua le cheminement de sa réflexion après avoir vérifié encore une fois que le couloir était vide. « Il y a deux jours, Reborn et Nono m'ont contactés pour me prévenir qu'une journaliste allait arriver à Namimori pour enquêter sur moi. Nono avait déjà donné l'ordre à la Varia de ne rien dire. Comme Lambo avait mis la télé à fond, dans la pièce d'à côté, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Elle fait partie de la famille, mais elle est aussi journaliste, c'est pourquoi Nono ne voulait qu'elle vienne par ici et … » Hibari venait de lui faire signe de se taire, ils tendirent tous l'oreille en entendant des pas se rapprocher, mais lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, quand ils virent que ce n'était que Yamamoto qui était visiblement à leurs recherche.

« - Abruti de baseballeur ! » Lui siffla Gokudera, alors que Hibari se tournait vers Tsuna en montrant ses tonfas.

« - Tu as invité encore combien de personnes ? »

Tsuna regarda Hibari, puis les deux autres, sans se préoccuper plus que ça des matraques d'Hibari. Il regarda vite sa montre, et lâcha.

« - Je termine rapidement. Yamamoto, je t'expliquerais tout un peu plus tard, si tu peux passer à la maison ce soir ?

- Oui, pas de soucis. » Dit-il avec toujours son grand sourire.

« - Parfait. Hibari-san, Gokudera-Kun, le Neuvième du Nom m'a prévenu que cette fille allait venir, pour me poser des questions, mais quand il a essayé de lui en demander les raisons, elle n'a rien voulu dire. C'est pourquoi il a préféré la laisser venir, pensant que je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus. Ce qui est chose faite, mais ça m'inquiètes cette histoire. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle Nono l'a laissé venir : il dit qu'elle serait plus en sécurité prêt de moi, parce qu'elle a peut-être découvert quelque chose d'important sans le savoir et que la Varia ne peut pas s'en occuper pour l'instant et il faut que l'on se renseigne.

- J'irais. » Répondit Hibari, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Gokudera.

Gokudera allait dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours retentit, faisant grimacer Gokudera et sursauter Tsuna.

« - Mince. Gokudera-Kun, on a cours ! Hibari-san, est-ce que tu pourrais venir ce soir ? Je pourrais mieux vous expliquer la situation et préparer ton départ. Yamamoto, à tout à l'heure. » Puis entrainant Gokudera, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle en marchant rapidement.

En les voyant fuir comme cela devant Hibari dans un couloir d'école, Yamamoto se rappela leurs années communes au Lycée de Namimori, et il éclata de rire, et disant « 'A tout à l'heure »' à ses deux amis, puis il se tourna vers Hibari qui était déjà parti dans le sens inverse.

« - Tu ne vas pas en cours, toi ?

- Non, j'ai déjà fini ma journée. » Répondit-il sans se retourner.

« - Je suppose que tu vas sur le toit, bon, ben moi je vais voir mon père. A ce soir. » Lui lança Yamamoto en reprenant les escaliers par lesquels il était monté.

_Namimori's University, sur le toit :_

Hibari prenait le soleil, les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait. L'herbivore avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait tiquer. Etant dans une période relativement calme, la Varia ne devait surement pas crouler sous le travail.

'Alors, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas assurer une simple mission de surveillance ? Que foutait Xanxus ?'


	6. Mission et disparition

**NdlA :**_** Ce chapitre est la première partie du plan que j'avais fait de mon chapitre 5. J'ai été obligée de le couper, parce que sinon il aurait été trop long. Mais on s'en fout, donc place aux vraies stars, La Varia ! Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Mission et disparition**

_Manoir de l'escouade d'assassin du Neuvième du Nom, La Varia, Italie :_

Dans une pièce richement meublée, avachi dans son canapé et les pieds sur la table basse, Xanxus, boss de l'escouade des assassins de la Varia éternua bruyamment.

« _Foutu grippe ! A moins que ce ne soit encore un déchet qui parle de lui_. ».

Xanxus était d'humeur exécrable, pour changer, et il avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir se reposer correctement. Il avait toujours eu une santé de fer, sauf quand il se prenait une branlée, chose qui n'était pas arrivée dans un passé proche, et heureusement d'ailleurs, car il avait toujours détesté tout ce qui avait trait à la faiblesse. Et être malade, c'était être faible.

Ce qui expliquait en partie son humeur. En partie, parce qu'outre sa grippe carabinée, il avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment, voyait la vie en violet et son escouade faisait grise mine. Et pour cause : ce couard de Mammon n'était pas revenu de sa mission, ce déchet de Levi était lui aussi malade et la femmelette était à son chevet.

« _Qu'il crève_».

Les trois seuls éléments un tant soit peu valides qui lui restaient était la nouvelle recrue, le prince psychopathe et le requin gueulard. Celui-ci faisait partie de ses soucis et non des moindres. Depuis deux semaines, il n'avait élevé la voix qu'une fois, avait traitée sa paperasse sans rechigner et évitait simplement les verres que Xanxus lui balançait.

« _Il me cache quelque chose_ ».

Hélas, Xanxus était trop fatigué pour chercher à percer le secret de son lieutenant. Si Mammon n'avait pas été absent, le boss aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. En pensant à Mammon, Xanxus se mit à insulter mentalement l'Arcobaleno du brouillard, en se demandant tout de même ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps au bébé.

« _Même pour les tests Arcobaleno et l'Héritage de la première génération il n'avait pas pris autant de temps_ ».

Le fils du Neuvième du Nom continuait de réfléchir malgré ses neurones grippés, pour finalement arriver à la conclusion suivante : Il n'aurait pas dû permettre à Mammon d'accepter la mission confiée par Verde, l'Arcobaleno de la foudre.

Il le renvoyait encore, assis dans son bureau, sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il aurait dû le jeter à la porte directement, sans écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

_-~- Premier flash-back-~-_

_« _ Je suis prêt à y mettre le prix, Xanxus._

__ Tsh ! Dis-moi d'abord, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi, Arcobaleno ?_

__ Vittorio était l'un de mes meilleurs collaborateurs. Et contrairement à vous, je paie bien ceux qui travaillent pour moi, ce n'est donc pas par appât du gain qu'il est parti travailler en Mongolie ». Xanxus fit la moue. « Voyez-vous, lors de la cérémonie de succession, nous avons tous été témoins de la particularité des flammes de ces jeunes gens qui ont mis si facilement le jeune Vongola et ses gardiens en déroute. Vittorio avait été fasciné, presqu'autant que moi. Et alors que la rumeur parlait d'expériences sur des jeunes doués des même capacités, voici mon cher Vittorio qui s'en va travailler ailleurs, comme par hasard._

__ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, d'après toi ? » Lui demanda Xanxus._

_« _ C'est simple. Il suffit de mettre bout à bout les informations. De nouveaux types de flammes capables de battre les Vongola, un chercheur brillant débauché de chez moi pour aller travailler dans le même pays où, selon la rumeur, des expériences sont pratiqués sur de jeunes humains possédant ses flammes. Et aussi le fait que je sois écarté de ces recherches, du fait de la réputation que j'ai de travailler avec les Vongola._

__ Et quel rôle devra jouer Mammon dans tout cela ? » Lui rétorqua Xanxus._

_« _ Je veux qu'il espionne pour moi. Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois et ne supporte pas qu'on puisse me mettre à l'écart de recherches de cette envergure. Et s'il s'avère que j'ai raison et qu'une famille quelle qu'elle soit complote pour renverser les Vongola, démanteler la filiale pourrait t'amener pas mal d'avantages._

__ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que l'on espionne pour toi, et que l'on détruise tout le fruit de leurs recherches si les rumeurs sont vraies ? Et tout cela pour te permettre de garder ton statut de scientifique génial, et me permettre à moi de tuer dans l'œuf une hypothétique tentative de coup d'état ? » Verde acquiesça, manifestement satisfait de voir que Xanxus l'avait suivi dans ses réflexions. « Ce que tu oublies, Arcobaleno, c'est que je ne suis pas l'héritier de cette famille, tu te trompes de personne, et celle que tu cherches est un nabot japonais. » Lança-t-il avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, tandis que Mammon observait les deux interlocuteurs comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. Mais Verde ne fit que sourire._

_« _ Si tu veux un jour récupérer les Vongola, comme tu le clames haut et fort, peut-être devrais-tu rester plus près de là où se passe l'action ? A moins que tu ne passes encore à côté d'une occasion, comme cette fois où Sawada et ses gardiens ont combattus et vaincus votre ennemi commun dans le futur et qu'il en est revenu plus fort, et conforté dans sa position de Dixième du Nom… » Expliqua lentement Verde, en observant ses ongles, l'air de ne pas y toucher. En effet, il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage du boss de la Varia pour savoir qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il avait gagné le bras de fer. Relevant la tête, il sourit devant la tête de Xanxus qui, s'il ne laissait rien filtrer dans son regard, avait les mâchoires serrées._

_« _ Très bien. Mammon ira. Mais ». Xanxus leva néanmoins la main pour effacer l'air de victoire qu'avait sur le visage le bébé à la tétine verte. « Il ME fera un rapport tous les jours et NOUS te transférerons les informations. Tout passera par nous, et toi Mammon, si tu manques ne serait-ce qu'un rapport, la journée te sera décomptée de ton salaire. C'est compris ? » Verde se frottait les mains, Mammon, lui restait stoïque._

_« _ Compris Boss. Quand dois-je me mettre en chemin ?_

__ Maintenant. »_

_-~- Fin du premier flash-back-~-_

Xanxus se redressa dans son siège, pour ensuite être plié en deux par une quinte de toux, faisant la grimace quand son pouls se mit à cogner dans sa tête aussi fort qu'un marteau. Il renifla et se recala dans son fauteuil, se serrant dans la couverture que Lussuria lui avait jetée sur les épaules.

Il passa ensuite en revue tout ce qui s'était passé depuis et se demandait s'il n'avait rien oublié… Ah si ! La raison pour laquelle il était là, assis comme un idiot dans un bureau vide et glacé au lieu d'être au fin fond de son lit, sous une tonne de couverture : La réunion.

Quand Mammon avait loupé son rendez-vous téléphonique avec le boss pour la première fois, Xanxus ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. Ce déchet avait dû oublier, le Vongola avait juste haussé les épaules en pensant qu'il se ferait un plaisir de signifier à Mammon le retrait d'une journée de travail de sa paie.

Par contre, le deuxième et troisième jour que Mammon avait manqué à l'appel, et que Verde ne cessait de le harceler pour avoir des nouvelles, ça avait commencé à le tracasser sérieusement. Assez sérieusement pour que lors d'une discussion par webcam avec Vongola Nono, Xanxus en avait parlé à son père et Reborn, qui avait accompagné la Mamma de Sawada et avait décidé de rester quelques temps en Italie.

Xanxus avait dû reprendre ses explications depuis le début : La mission de Verde, le départ de Mammon pour la Mongolie et le silence radio du bébé depuis un certain temps.

_-~- Deuxième flash-back-~-_

_« _ Ainsi ton gardien du brouillard n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours ?_

__ Ouais Reniflement. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète de ce déchet, mais les affaires vont mal aller si je n'ai pas d'illusionniste. » Nono eu l'air attristé sur l'écran plasma qui servait à Xanxus pour les visioconférences. « Aatchéé ! » Eternua Xanxus, s'essuyant le nez avec la manche de sa veste, dont la main était, comme d'habitude armée d'un pistolet X._

_Reborn était debout sur le bureau et s'était adressé à Nono avec son habituel regard insondable, tandis que Xanxus se mouchait discrètement._

_« _ C'est pas bon. Ça doit être ce dont Valen n'a pas voulu te parler._

__ Ah oui, Balen, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle be bien à voir la dedans ? » S'étonna Xanxus. Nono soupira et croisa les mains._

_« _ Il y a quelques jours, Valen est venu me voir pour me demander des renseignements sur Tsunayoshi. Ça avait l'air de la tracasser, et encore plus lorsque je n'ai rien voulu lui dire. Je lui ai pourtant demandé pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant au Decimo, mais elle ne m'a rien dit de concluant, si ce n'est deux mots « Mongolie » et « Expériences ». Puis, le lendemain, elle m'a informé par message qu'elle partait pour le Japon 'mener sa propre enquête'. » Expliqua Nono sans se laisser distraire ni par les éternuements intempestifs de son fils, ni par Lussuria qui s'affairait autour de son boss, ni par Belphégor qui riait derrière le canapé de Xanxus. 'Mais quand étaient-ils arrivés, ceux-là ?'_

_Reborn, quant à lui, réfléchissait. C'était donc bien elle qu'il avait aperçu à l'aéroport._

_« _ Donc, en ce moment, elle est au Japon. Bah. La seule chose à faire, c'est de rappeler Tsuna et de le prévenir pour qu'il garde un œil sur elle. Si le voyage de Valen et la disparition de Mammon sont bien liés, elle pourrait être en danger. » Les deux Vongola hochèrent la tête, tandis que Lussuria déposait une soupe et une couverture pour Xanxus, qui se servit de la couverture pour essayer d'étouffer Belphégor, toujours hilare. Reborn continua. « Mais si Verde a raison sur ces expériences, nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter d'être spectateur, et allons devoir intervenir. »_

_Nono baissa les yeux, et Xanxus étendit ses longue jambes à côté de son bol de soupe, se massant les sinus, les yeux fermés. Il répondit néanmoins._

_« _ La Varia ne peut pas y aller pour le moment. Il n'y a que moi et ces deux déchets ici. Les autres sont en mission et ne sont pas encore revenus. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, mais ça dépends de toi, Père. Si tu nous en donne l'ordre, nous irons. » Nono secoua la tête, mais ce fut Reborn qui répondit._

_« _ Vous n'êtes que trois. C'est trop dangereux. En plus, tu es malade. » A ces mots, l'homme aux cicatrices se redressa, pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Lussuria se précipita vers lui pour le faire rassoir, et Bel se marrait encore plus, mais à bonne distance de son patron quand même. _

'_Le Prince n'est pas suicidaire'. _

_Reborn poursuivit, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « Nono, peux-tu faire quelque chose de ton côté ? »_

_« _ Je peux peut-être envoyer en Mongolie quelques équipes, mais je n'ai personne sous la main dont je sois sûr de la discrétion. Mon gardien de la tempête refuse de me quitter et les autres sont déjà en mission eux aussi. » A ces mots, Reborn sourit, confiant._

_« _ Alors il ne reste que Tsuna et ses gardiens. Xanxus, Demain, il faut que l'on ait une discussion avec lui. » Reborn se tourna vers le Neuvième du Nom qui réfléchit intensément, en remuant les doigts. _

_« _ Disons donc rendez-vous demain à midi pour nous, Xanxus, Reborn et moi. Je vais envoyer un message à Tsunayoshi-kun, pour qu'il soit là. »_

_Xanxus fit la grimace. Lui qui aimait faire la grasse matinée, sa journée allait être foutue._

_« _ Pourquoi pas à 15 heures ? » Demanda-t-il, mais Reborn secoua la tête._

_« _ A 15 heure, pour nous, il sera 23 heures au Japon. C'est trop tard, je te rappelle qu'ils sont tous ou presque, encore étudiants. » Dit Reborn d'un ton sans réplique. _

_Xanxus allait encore ajouter quelque chose, mais Lussuria lui planta un thermomètre dans la bouche, sous l'œil approbateur de Nono et le sourire moqueur de Reborn. Xanxus voulut recracher le truc, mais Bel avait déjà pris en otage sa dernière bouteille de bourbon, la menaçant de ses couteaux, tandis que Lussuria lui montrait ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains : Ses deux pistolets. _

_Il leva la main, avec la ferme intention de les exploser tous les deux, avec le reste s'il le fallait, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était VRAIMENT malade, car sa flamme ressemblait plus à la flamme d'une bougie qu'à une flamme de fureur, ce qui fit élargir le sourire de Bel, si c'était possible._

_« _ Tu devrais laisser Lussuria te soigner, Fils. Occupez-vous bien de lui. » Dit le Neuvième du nom à l'adresse de Lussuria et Bel. « Sur ce, bonne nuit. »_

_-~- Fin du deuxième flash-back-~-_

Xanxus en grimaçait encore, ils avaient osé le faire passer pour un futur cadavre auprès de son père et du bébé. Ces deux enfoirés feraient bien de prier pour ne jamais tomber malade, parce que ce jour-là, Xanxus s'occuperait personnellement d'eux.

'_Et ce n'est pas dans la bouche que je mettrais le thermomètre_…'

Donc, Xanxus attendait l'heure, tout en se disant qu'on devrait lui donner une auréole pour manifester autant de patience.

'_Franchement, avoir accepté cette réunion, alors qu'elle réunissait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer : Une réunion, avec Sawada et C__ie__, alors qu'il était malade et gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts_.'

Xanxus souffla comme un bœuf pour se saisir de la tablette et se mettre en statut « connecté ». Son père n'aura qu'à appeler Sawada et l'inviter lui, là il avait la flemme et il avait fait sa part en restant connecté. Sur ses entrefaites, entrèrent Belphégor et Squalo qui s'adossa au mur, non loin de la porte. Celui-ci lui lança un regard curieux, alors que Bel s'asseyait à même le sol, adossé à la table basse devant Xanxus.

« _ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a déchet ? Tu veux ma photo ? » Souffla Xanxus, sentant le regard de son second lui bruler l'oreille, tandis que Squalo inspira profondément. Il ne lâcha qu'un petit 'Voï !' et se détourna pour détailler le profil de la bibliothèque pensivement.

'_Il y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui_' pensa son chef, sans s'appesantir sur la chose. Connaissant Squalo, la cause de son comportement bizarre allait se dévoiler d'elle-même, et bruyamment, comme d'habitude. Il suffisait d'être patient se disait in petto l'homme aux yeux rouges, avant de fermer ceux-ci qui le brulaient depuis un moment. '_Putain, je suis vraiment naze'_

Pendant que le connard de boss roupillait, Superbi Squalo, lui, n'était pas du tout dans l'ambiance. Il était rentré ce matin de sa mission et avait trouvé la maison bien calme. Calme qui s'expliquait par le fait que Xanxus de la Varia était malade. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, les fois où son boss avait été malade se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, mais là, il était bien grippé, ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de l'écouter beugler pour des âneries, genre une viande pas assez cuite.

Non. Le problème de Squalo, depuis un mois et demi, tenait en trois mots : la nouvelle recrue, qui était un homme, bien sûr. On n'avait jamais vu de membre de la Varia féminin, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait arriver. Rien de bien méchant, pourrait-on penser, mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis ce jour-là...

Tout allait bien pour lui, jusqu'au moment où, n'ayant plus d'eau chaude, Squalo avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre voisine, vide, croyait-il. Chambre qui avait été allouée pendant son absence à la satanée nouvelle recrue, et c'est à cet endroit que les problèmes avaient commencés.

Il était rentré dans la salle de bain, comme en terrain conquis, n'avisant que trop tard que la douche était occupée. Heureusement pour lui, l'occupant n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il n'était plus seul, la musique venant de la chaine stéréo, bien que pas très forte avait couvert le bruit de ses pas. Embarrassé, Squalo allait faire demi-tour discrètement quand il été hypnotisé par la danse des cheveux du gars sous la douche, qui était en train de les laver. Ses cheveux.

C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué chez lui. Lui-même ayant de longs cheveux et étant parfaitement au fait du sacrifice qu'ils représentaient, Squalo avait tout de suite admiré la chevelure du nouveau, et les voir dansant sur le dos musclé de leur propriétaire ne l'aidait pas. Des cheveux ondulés, et assez longs, si on en croyait la longueur de la grande tresse qu'il faisait et s'arrêtait au milieu du dos. Les mèches qu'il avait sur les tempes et au-dessus des oreilles devaient être plus courtes et devaient le gêner dans ses mouvements, parce qu'il les avait tressés aussi, se retrouvant avec quatre petites tresses, deux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et deux qui tombaient tranquillement sur les clavicules.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait commencé à avoir des pensées peu catholiques, en imaginant ces cheveux répandus sur un oreiller…entre autre. Tout à ses pensées, le lieutenant de la Varia n'avait pas vu que le jeune z dans la douche le regardait aussi, à travers les parois embuées de la douche avec un sourire en coin, mais lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il ne sut plus où se mettre. A fortiori quand l'objet de ses pensées lui fit signe d'entrer dans la cabine. Voyant que l'homme aux cheveux blancs n'en faisait rien, il sortit lui-même de la douche, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Squalo avait déglutit difficilement devant la tentation faite homme qui soutenait son regard de ses envoutants yeux verts. Celui-ci s'était approché doucement, mais Squalo avait essayé de l'en empêcher en brandissant son épée. Epée qu'il avait laissée sur son lit, pour aller prendre sa douche. L'arriviste avait eût un rire de gorge sexy, avant d'écarter le bras de Superbi, pour lui voler un baiser court mais ardent, et de lui proposer laconiquement.

« _ Soit tu entres, soit tu pars, mais décides-toi vite, parce que je suis frileux. »

Son cerveau s'étant déclaré aux abonnés absents, il s'était sauvé.

Lui, le commandant en second de la plus dangereuse escouade d'assassin. Depuis, il appréhendait tellement de le croiser qu'il prenait toutes les missions qui se présentaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, Squalo était éreinté, donc, obsession ou pas, il allait rester un petit peu au manoir, et si l'autre l'allumait encore une fois, il s'en mordrait les doigts. Vœux pieux, car dès que son esprit vagabondait, il revoyait la scène en détail, y ajoutant des choses de son cru et se retrouvait toujours à vérifier que la climatisation marchait bien, ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant.

« _ Voï, Bel ! A quelle heure ces fichus gosses doivent-ils appeler ? » Demanda Squalo doucement, ce qui était presque un blasphème pour lui.

« _ Ushishi ! Dans dix minutes, un quart d'heure. Pourquoi t'es rouge Squalo ? Le requin a avalé des piments ?

_ La ferme abruti ! » Répliqua Squalo.

On se racla la gorge sur la droite de Squalo qui avait déjà le bras tendu, la lame de son épée sur la glotte de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« _ Désolé d'être en retard. Problème de… laissez tomber. » Soupira le dernier arrivé des Varia.

« _ Tu n'as rien manqué, ce n'est pas l'heure encore. » Répondit Bel. « Ushishishi, Squalo, tu devrais te regarder dans une glace. Tu es vraiment rouge. »

Chuchota Bel en se déplaçant, de façon à ce que le boss se trouve entre lui et le requin qui avait pour l'heure, l'air extrêmement belliqueux.


	7. Réunion inter-Vongola

**Alerte : **_**L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et n'est **__**ABSOLUMENT**__** pas fait pour soigner la grippe.**_

**NdlA :**_** J'ai écrit ce chapitre le 31 décembre 2012, pour mémoire, donc BONNE ANNEE ! **__*Lance des serpentins sur tout ce qui bouge*__**. Ce chapitre est dédié à ma senpaï à moi, Lona-san qui travaille et moi non ^^. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_19h30, Manoir Vongola, Namimori :_

Derrière une porte close de bois ouvragée se tenait le boss de la dixième génération des Vongola, en grande discussion avec son gardien du brouillard, Rokudo Mukuro. Le boss, assis derrière son bureau expliquait à grands renforts de geste la situation de la protégée de Vongola Nono à son collègue qui n'était guère rassurant.

Celui-ci, étalé sur le canapé situé dans un coin de la place les jambes écartées, était vêtu d'un long pardessus en cuir ouvert sur un marcel blanc, une cravate lâchement nouée, et un pantalon en cuir ajusté sur de superbes bottes. A l'heure actuelle, il écoutait Sawada Tsunayoshi en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui caressait la joue à chaque mouvement, regardant le jeune japonais à travers ses cils.

Tsuna frémit en le regardant. Il avait beau savoir que c'était son allié, il le trouvait toujours effrayant. Ce faisant, Mukuro se redressa en position assise, et demanda.

« _ Donc, je dois balader une fille appelée Valen à travers la ville tout en assurant sa sécurité ? » Tsuna déglutit.

« _ Oui, c'est ça. » Répondit Tsuna, avec appréhension. Il ne s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle que lorsque qu'il reprit son souffle en voyant le sourire de Mukuro.

« _ Bah. Ce n'est pas compliqué. » Lui dit-il en riant presque de l'effet qu'il faisait à son patron. « Je dois la balader, en la tenant éloignée de vous, tout en la protégeant. Le tout, jusqu'à que l'alouette revienne de sa mission de reconnaissance. »

Tsuna opina, tandis que l'homme aux longs cheveux se levait. « Je le ferais. » Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand il se rappela qu'il devait demander quelque chose à Sawada. « Lorsque cette affaire sera réglée, j'aimerais prendre une semaine. »

Tsuna eut l'air sursauta, mais la surprise passée, il réfléchit.

« _ Est-ce que c'est urgent ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu partes, mais je préférerais que tu le fasses quand Chrome sera de retour de mission, s'il te plait. »

Rokudo fit un mouvement de la main.

« _ Je ne suis pas pressé. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Mais si cela doit attendre le retour de Chrome, aucun problème de mon côté. »

Tsuna le regarda tellement longtemps que Mukuro s'étonna.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un cheveu de travers ?

_ Non, je me disais juste que tu avais vraiment beaucoup changé. » A ces mots Rokudo sourit.

« _ Non, pas tant que ça. C'est juste dans mes rapports avec toi qui ont changés. Pour le reste…Nfufufu. » Dit-il en s'en allant, laissant le son de son rire dans son sillage.

Se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient vers le rez-de-chaussée, Mukuro riait encore sous cape. Il sentait encore d'ici, les effluves de la peur ressenti par Sawada, mais n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Que celui-ci ait encore peur de lui l'assurait d'une certaine marge de manœuvre, et c'est ainsi que le brouillard doit être.

Arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où devaient être Ken et Chikusa, surement en train de bâfrer. Supposition qui se vérifia quand il vit les deux compères se dépêcher de terminer leurs assiettes, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bianchi, la grande-sœur du gueulard grisonnant. Celle-ci lui demanda s'il voulait manger quelque chose, avec dans le regard, un avertissement, qu'il reçut cinq sur cinq.

Il s'assit à table pour lui demander de lui faire un sandwich qu'il pourrait emporter. Bianchi hocha la tête, et retourna sur le plan de travail pour confectionner ledit sandwich, tout en disant à Ken que ce n'était plus la peine de chercher à s'étouffer avec la nourriture, puisque Mukuro attendait aussi sa pitance. Mukuro rit, tout en se demandant si Ken méritait vraiment qu'il s'empoisonne avec le poison cooking de l'italienne. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se taise, le scorpion et son poison faisaient partis des menaces à ne jamais prendre à la légère, sous peine de passer l'arme à gauche avant d'avoir dit ouf.

Celle-ci vint lui déposer son sandwich, qui avait une couleur on ne peut plus banale, pas de reflets mauve, donc, pas de soucis. Mais Mukuro se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ferait quand même gouter le truc à Ken, avant de le manger. Il remerciait son hôtesse quand, le gardien avisa la pendule derrière Bianchi qui débarrassait la table.

'_Bon sang_ !'. Ils avaient trop trainés et les autres Vongola n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Non pas qu'il en ait peur, mais il préférait éviter les bagarres inutiles qui arriveraient inévitablement, mais surtout, Chrome ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole depuis celle qui s'était déroulée la veille. Et il n'avait pas tenté de lui parler par télépathie, car son petit doigt lui disait qu'il risquait de se faire jeter dehors comme un malpropre.

Le mieux qui lui restait à faire, était de la laisser se calmer et d'éviter les ennuis, même Sawada le lui avait conseillé. Il se leva vivement de sa chaise, et sorti à la hâte de la cuisine entrainant à sa suite, ses deux acolytes, il mima un baiser à Bianchi, à laquelle cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid. Puis marcha vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit, hélas, en grand sur la marmaille de Sawada, à son plus grand agacement.

Rokudo soupira. Et s'adressa à groupe qui venait de rentrer dans le hall.

« _ Vous devriez vous dépêcher. C'est presque l'heure de la réunion de Sawada avec le Neuvième. » Lâcha-t-il s'en s'émouvoir de la grimace que venait de faire Gokudera qui se précipitait maintenant à l'étage. Mukuro se remit en marche, contourna Yamamoto et Sasagawa, quand le brun l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« _ Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant le grognement d'avertissement de Ken, tandis que l'ex-boxeur patientait, attendant lui aussi une réponse.

L'illusionniste calma Ken d'un regard, puis sourit d'un air qu'il voulait sournois aux deux sportifs, mais qui n'eut d'effet que sur les deux plus jeunes, le jeune Bovino et la chinoise.

« _ J'ai déjà reçu mes ordres. » Puis Rokudo se détourna pour enfin sortir, toujours suivi de Chikusa qui trainait Ken par le col. Sur la dernière marche du perron, il sentait encore le regard de Yamamoto dans son dos. C'est pour cela qu'il s'arrêta et sans se retourner lui dit.

« _ Tu devrais veiller à ce que la vache soit bien présente. Dans ce genre de discussion, tous les gardiens sont requis. » Yamamoto fit un sourire narquois devant l'ironie de l'illusionniste. « Chrome doit déjà être là-haut, et l'alouette aura trouvé un moyen, d'y être aussi. Mais si vous le laissez faire, le Bovino aura bientôt pris la poudre d'escampette… » Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main, qui montrait Lambo qui essayait de se carapater dans leur dos. Adieu, et à plus tard…Nfufufu.

Et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Gokudera gravissait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il reprit son souffle devant la porte de la salle que les filles utilisaient pour regarder leurs films à l'eau de rose, et prépara son excuse.

' Je suis encore en retard. C'est pas vrai !' pensait-il en poussant la porte, dépité.

Pourtant, il ne put que sourire à son tour, lorsqu'il vit le visage du Dixième du nom s'éclairer à son entrée. Il se senti honteux, tout à coup, et bredouilla des excuses qui furent balayées d'un geste nonchalant du boss, celui-ci lui indiqua d'un autre geste la place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Hayato senti son cœur se gonfler de fierté, et c'est rayonnant qu'il prit place à la droite du boss, à sa place.

Tsuna lui demanda comment s'était passé la fin de son cours de musique et Gokudera lui répondit, lui racontant tout en détail, sentant que le Dixième du Nom tentait de meubler le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais les deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec eux n'étaient pas particulièrement loquaces, puisqu'il s'agissait de Chrome Dokuro et Hibari Kyoya.

En y pensant, Gokudera se tourna vers la gardienne qui échangeait avec quelqu'un des SMS à une vitesse dont lui-même se sentait incapable à atteindre, sous l'œil agacé de Hibari. Il se racla la gorge pour lui demander comment allait sa blessure. Non pas que Hayato soit particulièrement attentif à Dokuro, mais sa blessure avait inquiété le Dixième. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui montra une joue parfaitement lisse, surement grâce à un traitement de Sasagawa.

Il soupira de soulagement, soupir qui passa complètement inaperçu, compte tenu des cris qui leurs parvenait à travers la porte. Les cris s'amplifièrent brusquement quand celui qui les poussait fut poussé dans la pièce par un Sasagawa Ryohei énervé et un Yamamoto rieur. Hibari marmonna quelque chose, ayant trait aux herbivores qui crient avant d'être frappés, et s'éloigna de la source du bruit qui se tortillait au milieu de la pièce, ficelée comme un cochon. Yamamoto leurs expliqua en riant que Ryohei avait dû attraper un taureau fugueur au lasso avant de monter, ce qui les firent tous soupirer à l'unisson.

Gokudera grogna et attrapa Lambo 'Fichue vache stupide !', qui essayait encore de fuir, pour le faire assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Lambo se mit alors à parler d'une voix geignarde à Tsuna que les garçons s'acharnaient sur lui, et qu'il voulait retourner dans la cuisine avec les filles. Mais personne ne lui prêtait plus attention, puisque l'écran plasma contre le mur qui servait pour les visioconférences n'était plus bleu. Reborn-san et le Neuvième du nom venaient d'apparaître sur la première moitié du grand écran, mais c'était l'autre moitié qui avait estomaqué l'assistance.

Et pour cause : il montrait un Xanxus endormi dont seule la tête dépassait d'une pile de couverture, et Belphégor qui s'apprêtait visiblement à gribouiller sur la figure de son boss, penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour juger du meilleur angle d'attaque. Squalo, dans un coin observait la scène d'un air absent, tandis que Tsuna sursautait encore une fois en revoyant la nouvelle recrue de la Varia.

Bien sûr, Tsunayoshi avait dû donner son accord pour l'embauche de cette personne, qui n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait rencontrée dans le futur, mais ses gardiens et lui avaient eu du mal à faire comme si rien n'était. Mais le Dixième du nom s'était fait une raison, aidé en cela grâce aux souvenirs partagé par les Arcobaleno à leurs alliés, dont faisait partie la Varia. Ils le surveilleraient de près. C'est donc avec un sourire, certes crispé, mais un sourire tout de même qu'il salua Kikyo, qui lui rendit son salut, stoïque.

Lorsque Nono eu identifié la raison du soudain silence des jeunes Vongola, il dissimula un sourire, pour souffler à Belphégor, par écran interposé, que c'était une FBI. Ce qui lui attira les regards étonnés de toutes les personnes présentes et un 'Hein ?' complètement ahuri de Bel. Il haussa les épaules.

« _ FBI ? » Interrogea Tsuna.

« _ Désolé. La petite fille d'un de mes amis n'arrêtes pas d'écouter cette chanson française, vous savez celle qui dit 'Parles à ma main' ? » Tout le monde secoua la tête, sauf Hibari qui était le seul à parler couramment français, et devait connaître ladite chanson, puisqu'il fit une vilaine grimace. « Bref, je voulais indiquer à Belphégor-Kun que c'était une Fausse Bonne Idée. Enfin… » Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, et tenta de changer de sujet, mais c'est Lambo qui ramena tout le monde sur terre, en poussant un hurlement de gosse capricieux qui voulait qu'on le libère.

Tout le monde sursauta encore une fois, dans le salon de Tsuna, mais le cri avait réveillé Xanxus qui les fixait Bel d'un regard brulant de haine et de fièvre. Il va sans dire que Belphégor avait décampé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, souriant plus que jamais.

Hélas pour lui, toute son attention concentrée sur son boss, il ne vit pas le vase que Squalo lui avait balancé sur le crane, énervé que ses idioties lui fassent perdre son temps. Mais il en faut plus pour abattre un prince, mais ce manant de Squalo avait tout de même réussi à lui érafler le visage avec des morceaux du vase brisé.

Dans une colère noire, il leva les couteaux et les lança à une vitesse qui les rendaient invisible à l'œil nu, sur le lieutenant de la Varia, mais coupa en chemin la joue de Kikyo et brisa la bouteille que Xanxus venait de porter à ses lèvres.

Le monde s'arrêta. Xanxus sorti ses flingues, et Squalo allait sauter sur Bel, mais tous deux furent moins rapide que Kikyo qui avait déjà ficelé Bel, avec ses graine à croissance accélérée. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Xanxus qui se mit à lui tirer dessus, faisant ressortir le caractère primordial que devait posséder chaque membre de la Varia : la Varia Quality.

Car, même ficelé, Bel, réussi à esquiver les balles, mais il du quand même son salut à une autre quinte de toux du boss. Pour sa propre sécurité, Lussuria, attiré par le bruit l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Ce n'est que le raclement de gorge de Nono qui rappela à la Varia la présence de spectateur à cette scène habituelle, et Xanxus se dit encore une fois qu'on devrait lui donner une auréole, surtout quand il vit que les membres de la Vongola X avaient tous une goutte derrière la tête, même le gardien de la foudre qui était maintenant bâillonné.

'On est Vongola ou on ne l'est pas. Et ceux-là, on ne peut visiblement pas les renier' Pensa tout de même Squalo, qui s'étonnait encore à son accès de rage d'il y avait quelque secondes.

« _ Donc, bonsoir à tous. Si je vous ai demandé d'être présent c'est parce que nous avons reçu des nouvelles inquiétante cette semaine. » Tsuna acquiesça, tandis que Reborn restait stoïque. « Mais je vais laisser Tsunayoshi-kun vous l'expliquer, car je pense qu'il en a plus appris que moi sur cette histoire. » Enonça le vieil homme qui se tourna ensuite pour faire face à son futur successeur. Tsuna se gratta la tête mais ne regimba pas, il s'installa juste plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment expliquer la chose, il songea que plusieurs personnes devaient se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais il devait aussi leurs manquer des bouts. Il devait donc être clair et résumer toute l'histoire afin que tout le monde y trouve son compte.

« _ La semaine dernière, une alliée de Nono, Valen, journaliste free-lance, est venue au Japon pour enquêter sur moi, et mes gardiens afin de vérifier une hypothèse, qui me parait à moi complètement farfelue, mais est justifiée pour elle. Ce qu'elle a découvert est très important pour les Vongola, mais par chance, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle tient. Si j'en crois Nono, elle est plutôt d'un tempérament fonceur, et serait aller enquêter elle-même sans l'intervention du Neuvième du Nom. » Voyant que ses gardiens comprenaient moyennement de quoi il parlait, il inspira profondément avant de lâcher sa bombe.

»_ Valen, donc, a découvert qu'une organisation anonyme faisait des expériences sur des jeunes comme nous, qui sont doués de flamme de dernière volonté semblables à celles des Shimon. Le tout, pour pouvoir essayer de renverser les Vongola. Et leur laboratoire se trouve en Mongolie, près de la frontière chinoise. »

Diverse réactions se firent dans les différents salles de réunion : Certains se mirent en position de combat (Ryohei, Hayato, Squalo), certains restèrent bouche bée et les yeux ronds (Lambo, Belphégor, Chrome, Takeshi) et d'autres restèrent calmes (Hibari Kyoya et Kikyo). Après avoir attendu que tout le monde se calme et lui prête de nouveau toute leur attention, Tsuna continua, tandis que Xanxus se remettait à éternuer bruyamment.

« _ Heureusement, nous en avons été avertis de deux manières. L'Arcobaleno de la foudre, Verde a donné une mission à la Varia, avec pour but d'espionner le laboratoire supposé. Mammon avait été envoyé en filature mais il a dû être capturé, car il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis cinq jours maintenant. Oui ? » S'interrompit Tsuna en voyant que Chrome voulait poser une question.

« _ Comment peut-on savoir qu'il n'est pas tout simplement parti, comme il l'a fait, auparavant lors du combat pour l'anneau du brouillard ? »

La Varia aurait bien voulut répliquer vertement, mais le ton doux de Chrome et ses arguments sensés fermèrent littéralement la bouche des assassins. Ce fut Xanxus qui répondit.

« _ Ce déchet n'aurait même pas voulut s'enfuir. Il devait être payé comme un roi pour cette mission. Celle-ci avait l'air d'être une simple mission d'espionnage habituelle et je l'avais prévenu que s'il manquait au rapport ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, celui-ci serait décompté de sa paie au profit du fond commun de la Varia. Atchééééééé ! » Eternua Xanxus, tandis que Tsuna pensait à voix haute de son côté.

« _ Et on sait tous que Mammon ne recule devant rien pour de l'argent. A tes souhaits ». Dit le Dixième du Nom.

Xanxus se disait qu'il 'avait bien envie de tous les buter, là maintenant. Et l'autre morveux qui se permettait de parler de l'autre déchet comme ça ? A ses souhaits ? Mais où était-il tombé, bordel ?' Squalo prit la parole.

« _ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, des idiots en Mongolie font des expériences sur des jeunes qui ont les flammes des Shimon pour renverser les Vongola. Mammon a été envoyé là-bas pour enquêter, mais il disparut de ka circulation. Et Valen est au courant. Mais comment est-elle au courant de ça ? Et pourquoi est-elle allée au Japon pour enquêter, alors qu'elle sait que le labo est en Mongolie, ça ne lui ressemble pas de se tromper à ce point. » Interrogeait Squalo, alors que Xanxus réfléchissait silencieusement et que Kikyo le regardait, ce qui faisait rosir l'épéiste. Les questions étant destinées à Nono, Reborn et celui-ci ne furent pas étonnés lorsque ce fut Tsuna qui prit la parole.

« _ Je crois que je le sais. » Répondit Tsuna, alors que son bras droit s'asseyait plus confortablement sur le canapé. Yamamoto Takeshi écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés, et Sasagawa ne comprenait rien, mais Chrome lui avait chuchoté qu'on lui réexpliquerait tout en détail, plus tard. « Quand Valen est tombée sur Hibari à la fac, avant-hier, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle croit que c'est le Dixième boss des Vongola qui a commandité cela. » Expliqua Tsuna, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de l'interruption bruyante de Gokudera-kun, sans y parvenir.

« _ Le Dixième du Nom ne ferait jamais ça, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il se créer une armée, qui pourrait battre sa famille ? C'est insensé ! » S'insurgea Hayato, tandis que Takeshi et Ryohei hochaient la tête frénétiquement. Reborn qui réfléchissait depuis le début de la conversation les interrompit.

« _ Je pense que c'est à cause de ce que dit fréquemment Tsuna, quand on lui bassine trop les oreilles avec la Famiglia. » Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse et qu'il niait énergiquement.

« _ Hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça dans ce sens-là ! » Intervint-il. Ses gardiens le regardaient, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi parlaient les deux autres. « Quand j'ai obtenu les gants version Vongola, j'ai rencontré tous les boss des Vongola, de Primo à Nono, dans un espace-temps comme qui dirait à part. Quand ils ont voulus tester ma détermination, je leur ai dit que je ne voulais le pouvoir que pour protéger mes amis. Et non, pour hériter de leur grande histoire, comme ils le disaient. » Tsuna regarda les motifs du bois de la table basse, devant lui. « Tous ces morts, toute cette douleur, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à commettre les mêmes erreurs, c'est pourquoi, je leur ai dit que si le pouvoir était indissociable de ces actions qui n'amènent que souffrance, je détruirais moi-même les Vongola. »

Reborn hocha la tête, de même que Nono. Xanxus qui avait déjà entendu l'histoire se contenta d'essayer de cracher, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, fut de cracher ses poumons encore une fois. Les gardiens, hochèrent la tête de concert. Ils connaissaient leurs Boss, et cette réaction lui ressemblait bien. Nono repris la parole.

« _ Je pense que c'est pour cela que Valen s'est d'abord tournée vers toi. Avant de partir en guerre contre un ennemi, mieux vaut assurer ses arrières avant. C'est que je lui ai appris. Le plus important pour l'instant est de savoir ce que nous allons faire. » Exposa Nono au divers intervenants. « Pour l'instant, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis bloqué au niveau de mes gardiens qui sont aux quatre coins du monde. Je peux envoyer des hommes de mains, pour la logistique et en soutien, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Xanxus ? »

Xanxus se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Squalo.

« _ Il faudrait que quelqu'un garde un œil sur Valen. Pour ma part, le requin et l'autre déchet aux couteaux iront enquêter. » Il regarda Squalo pour lui passer le relais, parce qu'il était essoufflé. Celui-ci continua.

« _ Nous partirons de l'endroit où Mammon a envoyé son dernier rapport. Puis nous remontrons la piste, nous trouverons bien des abrutis à la langue bien pendue, sinon, nous les feront parler. » Annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Reborn reprit la parole à son tour.

« _ C'est bien que vous y alliez à deux. Faites votre rapport à Xanxus qui nous transmettra les informations. Lorsque vous aurez trouvés le labo, ne faites rien et attendez-nous. » Anticipant les récriminations, Reborn leva la main. « Nous devons être assez nombreux pour entrer dans le site. Si c'est la moitié de ce que nous soupçonnons, la sécurité doit y être au maximum. Il faudra aussi que nous récoltions un maximum d'information pour savoir qui est ou sont le ou les commanditaires. Tsuna, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Brusquement, l'atmosphère changea dans le salon du manoir, en même temps que l'expression un peu perdue de Tsuna changeait pour devenir l'expression qu'il avait avant d'annoncer une décision importante.

« _ J'ai demandé Mukuro de veiller sur Valen. Il va la balader durant un moment, tout en la protégeant, le temps que cette affaire se tasse. Si cela prend trop de temps, nous aviserons en temps utile. Hibari-san s'est déjà proposé pour aller enquêter de son côté en Mongolie. Kusakabe-san a accepté de le remplacer momentanément dans ses fonctions de directeurs adjoint. »

Nono acquiesça mais demanda quand même à Tsuna et Xanxus de ne pas se séparer de trop de gardiens en même temps. Cela faisait aussi peut-être partie de la stratégie de l'ennemi, à ces mots, les visages des gardiens de Tsuna s'assombrirent.

« _ Ushishishi » rigola Bel qui était revenu dans la pièce on ne savait comment. « Bah. Le boss est en sécurité ici. Il restera le dévoué Levi-A-Than, le nouveau et Lussuria. »

« _ D'ailleurs, où est Lussuria ? » Demanda Ryohei qui n'avait pas vu Lussuria sauver Bel in extremis quelques moments plus tôt. Squalo détourna la tête sans répondre autre chose qu'un 'Tsh !', imité par son boss. Kikyo resta impassible et n'avais visiblement pas envie de répondre à la question, se fut donc encore Bel qui s'y colla, tandis que Hibari s'éclipsait de la pièce.

« _ La Mamma doit être en train de soigner Levi, à moins qu'il n'essaye de le transformer en cadavre pour compléter sa collection. » Répondit-il. A ces mots, les visages des personnes présentes virèrent au vert. Secouant la tête pour surement chasser une ignoble vision, Sawada s'aperçut de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Ryohei et Gokudera s'affrontaient du regard, alors que Yamamoto n'avait rien remarqué. Tsunayoshi-kun soupira, avant de s'apprêter à trancher la dispute silencieuse qui se déroulait dans son dos. En voyant le visage de son élève, Reborn se senti fier de lui, encore une fois, présentant ce qui allait suivre. Une preuve parmi d'autres que Tsuna était taillé pour ce rôle dont il ne voulait pas. Pendant ce temps, l'élève en question s'était levé et mis dos à l'écran pour faire face à ses gardiens.

« _ Hibari est parti et j'ai déjà donné une mission à Chrome, je ne peux donc pas compter sur eux. » Tsuna senti plus qu'il ne vit Chrome qui se préparait à intervenir, mais lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Non, Chrome. Cette mission est importante pour moi, et je veux que tu t'en occupe dès demain. » Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique qui en étonna plus d'un, mis à part Chrome et Gokudera-kun.

Chrome rougit, mais ne broncha pas.

« _ Oni-san. » Reprit le Dixième du nom. « Je voudrais que tu restes et que tu veilles sur ta sœur, celle de Gokudera-kun et Haru, s'il te plait. »

« _ Laisses moi faire Sawada. Je les protégerais de mon corps, et le premier qui les touchera tâtera de mes poings. » Assura le gardien du soleil.

« _ Yamamoto. » Appela-t-il.

« _ Oui, Tsuna ? » répondit le brun dans un sourire.

« _ J'aurais un service à te demander plus tard. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, et ensuite, il faudrait que tu reviennes ici, pour surveiller la maison et Fûta quand je ne suis pas là. Si tu peux amener ton père ici, ce serait mieux, je préfère ne laisser personne en dehors. Inventes quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable et laisser nos amis dehors sans protection. » Expliqua Sawada tout en continuant de réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Yamamoto se senti touché au-delà des mots par la prévenance dont faisait preuve Tsuna en pensant à son père à lui. Il se souvenait très bien que dans le futur, Tsuna avait été touché et triste pour lui, à l'annonce de l'assassinat de son père. Et il comprenait très bien que Tsuna ne veuille pas que cela se reproduise. Il croisa le regard de Reborn, qui affichait un sourire satisfait, il rit, comme à son habitude.

« _ Pas de problème, Tsuna. » Sourit le joueur de baseball, tandis que Gokudera commençait à transpirer de l'autre côté de Tsuna.

« _ Gokudera-kun.

_ Oui, Dixième du Nom.

_ J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi.

_... » Gokudera était tellement heureux qu'il ne put que répondre en faisant des signes frénétiques de la tête, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Lambo, lui, bâillonné, pleurait aussi, mais de rire, lui. Mais il cessa de suite quand Tsuna se dirigea vers lui et commença à enlever le bâillon et la corde avec laquelle Ryohei l'avait attaché.

« _ Lambo. » Dit doucement Tsuna en s'agenouillant devant lui, alors que le Bovino clignait des yeux, étonné. « J'ai besoin que tu veille sur I-Pin, Fûta et la maison quand vous y êtes. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi? »

Lambo cligna encore une fois, et prit une pose blasée.

« _ Bien sûr. Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes.

_ Bon, voilà c'est réglé. » Lâcha Tsuna, soulagé que ses propositions aient toutes été acceptées sans problèmes. Ce qui l'effraya, par contre, c'est l'air victorieux de Reborn, le sourire presque admiratif de Nono, et les mine ahurie des membres de la Varia. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit, et il se tourna vers ses amis pour rechercher une réponse qu'il ne trouva pas non plus. Il ne vit que ces amis, souriant fièrement, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. 'Bah. On est tous bizarre après tout…' pensait le boss des Vongola.

C'est sur cette énième bizarrerie qu'ils se séparèrent. Xanxus sur un dernier 'Salut Déchets !' enrhumé, coupa la communication, tandis que Reborn toujours sur le bureau de Nono, disait à Tsuna qu'il comptait sur lui. Dans le salon, Lambo s'enfui dans la cuisine, avant que Ryohei n'ait encore l'idée de l'attacher. Hayato planait encore sur son petit nuage, Takeshi riait après Ryohei qui essayait de sortir Gokudera de sa transe. Chrome ne s'attarda pas, elle embrassa le boss sur la joue et s'excusa. Gokudera qui ne supportait toujours pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Kyoko pose la main ou autre chose sur son boss commença à crier sur Chrome, qui s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Takeshi retenait Hayato qui n'en démordait pas et Ryohei se plaça devant celui-ci afin qu'il transfère sa colère sur lui. C'est donc dans le joyeux brouhaha habituel que se termina l'entretien. Personne ne remarqua que Nono ne s'était pas encore déconnecté et qu'il regardait tout ce petit monde avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. Reborn regarda l'écran de Nono et vit ce qui le faisait sourire.

« _ Tu vois ce que je supporte, tout le temps ? » interrogea le bébé

« _ Ils ont la fougue de la jeunesse. J'en suis presque jaloux.

_ Oui. Ils forment une bonne famille, et je suis heureux d'en faire partie. » Dit Reborn pour le seul bénéfice de son ami.

« _ Tsunayoshi-kun a bien grandi. » Lui répondit tout aussi pensivement Nono. « Iemitsu doit en être fier, je pense ». Reborn rit.

« _ Et plus encore, il est fier comme un coq… » Et Nono mit fin à la communication en même temps que Ryohei sortait du salon pour aller voir si sa sœur avait besoin d'un coup de main à la cuisine.

_21h18, Bureau de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Manoir Vongola, Namimori :_

Suite à la réunion qui venait d'avoir lui, Tsuna avait demandé à Takeshi et Hayato de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans sa salle de bain pour y prendre une aspirine, il allait en avoir besoin pour affronter le diner. Puis, il se dépêcha d'aller retrouver ses deux amis. Il devait expédier cette dernière chose avant de rejoindre les filles et les petits pour manger et enfin se coucher. 'Ô joie !'

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à retrouver un Gokudera encore énervé, et fut donc surpris de les trouver tous les deux tranquillement assis dans les profonds fauteuils que Nono avait tenu à lui offrir pour meubler son bureau, en train de discuter calmement. Ils se levèrent quand il entra dans la pièce, mais il leurs fit signe de se rassoir avec agacement : Cette manie de se lever quand il arrivait avait toujours le don de l'embarrasser, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils l'écoutaient quand il leurs demandait de ne plus le faire.

En fait, Tsuna pensait avec raison, qu'il était plus facile de compter les fois où ses gardiens avaient faits ce qu'il leurs demandait. Mais il entendait encore et toujours la voix de Reborn qui lui disait 'C'est parce que tu leurs demande des choses débiles. Ne me respectez pas ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi !'

Tsuna poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui fit que les deux autres le dévisageaient maintenant avec inquiétude. Il se secoua.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Dixième du Nom ? S'inquiéta Hayato.

_ Non, ce n'est rien. Donc, je voulais vous voir tous les deux pour vous parler seul à seuls. Les deux gardiens hochèrent la tête, le laissant poursuivre. Yamamoto, j'ai parlé d'un service tout à l'heure.

_ Oui, j'avais compris. En quoi ça consiste ? J'ai le temps, la saison est finie. Assura tranquillement Takeshi.

_ Je voudrais que tu accompagnes Chrome jusqu'en Chine, je crois.

_ Hahaha ! C'est seulement ça ? Pas de problème Tsuna !

_ Laisses au moins le dixième du nom finir avant de parler, abruti de baseballeur !

_ Hahaha !

Tsuna soupira. Bon sang, qu'il avait mal au crane…

_ Ecoutez. C'est la dernière chose de la journée que je dois faire avant de manger un bout et de perdre connaissance dans mon lit. Alors pourriez-vous vous calmer pour qu'on en finisse ? Demanda le boss avec lassitude. Les deux jeunes gens se turent, penauds. Donc, je te disais, Yamamoto, est-ce que tu peux accompagner Chrome en Chine. Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé d'une mission, mais sa seule mission pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle se repose, donc je l'ai envoyé en congés pour deux semaines. Tsuna souffla de soulagement, voyant que les deux autres ne faisaient pas mine de l'interrompre et continua alors en se massant les tempes. Etant donné la bagarre qu'il y eu hier soir, je doute que les zozos de Kokuyo…

_ … et Hibari…l'interrompit tout de même Yamamoto, manquant de justesse de se faire égorger par Gokudera grâce à ses réflexes. Tsuna ne releva même pas, trop fatigué.

_ … et Hibari-san lui foute assez la paix pour qu'elle puisse profiter réellement de ses vacances. Pour ces raisons, j'ai inventé une mission quelconque pour elle, et tu es sensé l'accompagner, pour rassurer toute la ménagerie. Chrome s'est acheté une bicoque en Chine, pas loin de la frontière, si je me rappelle bien, mais je ne sais pas du tout où ça se trouve, et elle non plus apparemment. De ce fait, ta mission est de l'accompagner là-bas et de repérer les lieux, afin qu'en cas de danger, on puisse la retrouver sans problème. Ensuite tu reviens. Est-ce que c'est bon ?

Takeshi hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris, tout en riant aux commentaires habituels de Gokudera. Tsuna, lui, était affalé dans le fauteuil le plus profond et avait sérieusement du mal à trouver la motivation de bouger de là, surtout qu'en plus, il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. La sensation de l'appuie-tête sur sa nuque lui faisait du bien. Takeshi le remarqua et le montra à Hayato qui interrompit tout de suite ses récriminations. Takeshi s'adressa alors à Tsuna.

_ Tsuna, merci. Dit-il au jeune homme qui ouvrit un œil fatigué.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu sais, pour mon père. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais.

Tsuna soupira en se redressant, il se frotta la nuque.

_ Vous feriez pareil si vous étiez à ma place. De plus, je sais ce que c'est que de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un…

Toc toc toc.

~0~

La même scène se passa en même temps, mais à deux endroits et avec des personnes différentes.

On frappa à la porte du bureau de Tsuna et Xanxus, puis celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser voir la tête de Kyoko (Au Japon) et Lussuria (En Italie).

_ A table les garçons !


	8. Interlude sexy

**Alerte :**_Ne trainez pas sous la pluie, vous allez être malade._

_**ATTENTION :** Scène Yaoï, donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin. Ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un, n'est pas capital pour la suite de cette histoire._

**NdlA :**_ Je m'excuse déjà pour cet interlude. Il pleuvait chez moi à cause d'un typhon appelé nommé Freda et j'avais les idées pas très claires. Mais bon, je me suis collée une bonne hémorragie nasale avec cette idée, et y a pas de raison pour ne pas vous contaminer (Mais on s'en fout !). Sur ce Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Interlude sexy :**_

Le temps était mauvais depuis déjà plusieurs jours. La pluie tombait drue et le vent soufflait plutôt fort ces jours ci. Kikyo, le ventre bien rempli était assis dans une chaise longue, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage de Lussuria en observant les éléments se déchainer au dehors. Lussuria essayait de faire manger Levi par maintes et maintes cajoleries qui restaient vaines. Le black refusait de manger quoi que ce soit, arguant du fait que s'il mangeait, il allait encore avoir rendez-vous avec la cuvette, ce qui n'était pas digne du bras droit du boss.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il avait rejoint la Varia et ne pouvait que se féliciter de son choix. Ils étaient bizarres mais extrêmement professionnels. Il appréciait de rentrer au manoir après ses missions, et on ne l'obligeait pas à faire celles-ci accompagnée, ce qu'il appréciait grandement. Personne ne lui reprochait son caractère taciturne et du moment que le boulot était fait, son nouveau boss lui foutait la paix. Le seul bémol à ce tableau parfait était son lieutenant, et l'incident qui s'était passé entre deux il y avait à peu près six semaines.

Ce jour-là, était le jour de son shampoing hebdomadaire. Il avait donc préparé ses affaires et tout ce dont il aurait besoin à portée de main, dans la douche. Etant sans colocataire dans sa chambre, il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte, pour qu'il puisse écouter le son de sa vielle chaine stéréo depuis la salle de bain. C'est avec délice qu'il se plongea sous le jet puissant de la douche et qu'il se savonna rapidement avant de se rincer et de s'attaquer aux cheveux. Il avait tout de suite adoré le parfum de son shampoing, aux kiwis, et adorait s'en servir. Ayant fini de rincer son épaisse chevelure, et avait étendu le bras pour saisir son pot d'après-shampoing. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait perçu du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans sa chambre.

Aux aguets, il avait attendu que la personne vienne l'attaquer, mais ça ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. Les parois de la cabine de douche était presque totalement embuée, mais Kikyo, lui pouvait voir au travers, et ce qu'il avait vu l'avais intéressé au plus haut point. Superbi Squalo, commandant en second de la Varia était en train de le mater, lui, sous la douche. Ce constat l'avait plus qu'émoustillé, et il se tâtait sur la conduite à tenir. Puis avais décidé de tirer le diable par la queue… En lui présentant son dos, et ses longs cheveux qu'il faisait mine de rincer soigneusement. D'après ce qu'il en voyait, ce spectacle avait l'air de plaire au voyeur.

Kikyo cessa donc de jouer et se retourna complètement pour dévisager à son tour l'intrus, intrus qui avait l'air pétrifié, malgré l'invitation évidente que lui avait fait le nouveau gardien du nuage Vongola. 'Qu'à cela ne tienne !', Kikyo était sorti de la cabine, sans rompre le contact visuel. Se sentant surement attaqué, Squalo avait voulu dégainer, mais heureusement pour Kikyo, celui-ci avait dû oublier son épée quelque part, ça l'avait fait rire. Ensuite, il était passé sous sa garde et avait volé au lieutenant un baiser fabuleux. Pour finir, il lui avait décoché ces mots.

« _ Soit tu entres, soit tu pars, mais décides-toi vite, parce que je suis frileux. »

Et Squalo était parti.

Depuis, Kikyo ne l'avait plus croisé que de loin ou en coup de vent, mais le baiser échangé ne se laissait pas oublier. Il le revivait encore et encore, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Ce n'était pas le choix des amants qui posait problème à Kikyo, c'est que dernièrement, il n'avait le temps ni l'envie.

Mais il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de corps à corps échevelé, et il ne se ferait pas prier s'il avait l'occasion d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout du séduisant et vociférant requin de la Varia.

Donc, en ce jour, banal, puisqu'il était de repos, on l'avait convoqué en ces termes.

'_Tous les gardiens de la Varia, qui tiennent sur leurs jambes seul ou qui ne sont pas occupés à soutenir d'autres gardiens sont priés de se présenter dans le bureau de Xanxus à midi'_.

Il avait fait son sempiternel shampoing et avait été quérir l'aide de Lussuria pour qu'il lui tresse les cheveux, chose qu'il faisait depuis que Kikyo était rentré à la Varia avec sa masse de cheveux qui avait ravi le gardien du Soleil Varien(1). Lussuria lui avait démontré combien il pourrait se battre encore plus efficacement si son champ de vision n'était pas constamment envahi par ses poils de tête et n'avait été que trop heureux de lui confier la tâche de les lui tresser.

Bref, c'était donc à cause de Lussuria qu'il était en retard à midi pour la réunion. Lussuria qui en était exempté, étant donné qu'il s'occupait des deux malades, Levi et Xanxus-sama. En entrant, il s'était excusé, mais avait été accueilli par une épée sur la gorge, épée qui appartenait vraisemblablement à l'objet de sa convoitise. Lui qui avait commencé à s'excuser, l'accueil lui avait ôté toute envie de parler, en public du moins.

En cet instant, il en était rendu là, de ses pérégrinations mentales. Il se demandait quelle serait la bonne tactique, vis-à-vis de Squalo ?

Solution une : L'ignorer ? Impossible.

Solution deux : Le traquer ? Le problème était que l'autre côté avait du répondant, et que Kikyo n'était pas maso.

Solution trois : Jouer carte sur table ? Moui… cela lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Il se fichait de travailler avec ses amants, ou ex-amants, cela ne rajoutait que du piment dans la vie pour lui.

Les sentiments ? 'On verra quand on y sera !' Était sa devise dans ce domaine.

De toute façon, soit, la réponse était négative, et il retournerait à la solution numéro un. Soit la réponse était positive… et ils allaient devoir trouver un endroit insonorisé le plus rapidement possible.

Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que six semaines qu'il tournait ces réflexions dans tous les sens pour finalement revenir au point de départ. Il fallait qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes, ou dans son cas, le requin par les branchies (2). Kikyo se leva, fort de sa résolution, et sorti du salon en rendant à peine son salut à Lussuria qui l'oublia sitôt la porte passée.

Kikyo s'avançait d'un pas régulier dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, voisine de celle du lieutenant. Mais plus il avançait, plus ce satané couloir semblait se rallonger. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

'_Je voudrais te parler de ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu_' Non, il n'était pas une nana pour dire ça.

' _J'ai envie de toi_'. Trop direct.

'_Tu me plais, tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?_' Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ?

'_Je suis en manque, tu peux me dépanner_ ?' Aïe aïe aïe…

Hélas, la loi de la relativité avait encore frappé, parce qu'il était déjà devant la porte de son voisin et que celle-ci était ouverte aux quatre vents. Il toqua et ne recevant pas de réponse, il entra doucement dans la chambre et referma la porte, cherchant le propriétaire des lieux. Il l'avisa soudain, dehors, sur le balcon battu par la pluie et le vent. Kikyo dégluti difficilement.

Squalo était en train de le regarder calmement, appuyé contre la rambarde, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une ceinture, en cuir également. Il devait être là depuis un bon moment, puisque qu'il était trempé, ses cheveux lâchés lui collaient aux joues et coulaient en ruisseau sur sa poitrine couturée de cicatrices. Kikyo sortit lui aussi sur le balcon, et ils restèrent là, un bon moment, se défiant d'un regard tel que Kikyo ne remarquait même pas qu'il était à présent trempé comme une soupe, lui aussi.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda sèchement Squalo

« _ Toi. » Lui répondit Kikyo, jetant aux orties le discours qu'il avait préparé dans sa tête, puis sans se démonter il lui retourna la question. « Et toi ? » En s'adossant contre la baie vitrée.

Squalo se redressa et allât à sa rencontre vers lui avec une lenteur calculée, pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir, s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Envie qui n'effleura pas l'esprit de Kikyo. Arrivé tout contre celui-ci, Squalo posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, alors que la pluie lui fouettait le dos.

« _ Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? » Lui redemanda Squalo en posant sa main intacte sur la joue, sans que Kikyo ne bouge d'un cil.

« _ Hum hum. » Répondit-il en faisant un petit sourire victorieux.

Squalo approcha son visage tout près du sien, au point que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« _ Toi. Et moi. Dans mon lit. Maintenant ». Lâcha-t-il avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Kikyo avait gagné. Il se cambra contre l'homme aux cheveux blancs, tandis que celui-ci lui demandait l'accès à sa langue en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. De sa main de libre, il lui tira les cheveux pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa bouche, quand Squalo rompit le baiser et le regarda, les yeux assombris par le désir. Kikyo ne dit rien. Il rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte, sans que Squalo ne bouge, puis ferma la porte à clé. En se retournant, il se défit de son manteau qu'il accrocha à la poignée de la porte en badinant.

«_ J'espère que ta chambre est insonorisée… »

Et quand il leva les yeux se fut juste pour voir Squalo lui sauter dessus, le plaquer sur le lit et l'embrasser fougueusement tout en le déshabillant.

Il devait planer, parce qu'il lui semblait que quelqu'un sifflotait pas loin, sur l'air de 'Bon camarade'

~~0~~

Le lendemain, Kikyo se réveillait complètement en buvant un thé, pendant que Lussuria lui démêlait les cheveux pour lui refaire ses tresses, dans la salle à manger.

« _ Moh… Pauvre Kikyo-chan ! Tu as du faire de terribles cauchemars pour t'être retourné ainsi et avoir ta magnifique chevelure dans une telle pagaille ! » Lui disait Lussuria avec commisération.

Kikyo soupira, mais personne ne vit le petit sourire satisfait qu'il était en train d'afficher.

« _ Oh oui, si tu savais…. Terrible, vraiment… »

* * *

(1) Dis comme ça, on dirait une race d'extraterrestre, genre Riddick. En même temps c'est pas et comme ça m'est venu comme ça, je le laisse.

(2) Je sais, jeux de mots pourris.

**NdlA : **_**Donc voilà mon premier essai de Yaoï, je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire de lemon. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, ou pas. A vous de me le dire, ou pas ^^. Mais bien sûr, toutes les reviews s'il y a, recevront une réponse de ma part. Sur ce, bonjour chez vous et passez une bonne journée/soirée.**_


End file.
